


Pas de deux

by missmusic_andacat



Series: Ballet AU [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ballet AU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Swan Lake - Freeform, Treebros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmusic_andacat/pseuds/missmusic_andacat
Summary: Cuando Evan es contratado como pianista en la compañía de Ballet más importante de la ciudad, jamás pensó que, tras abrir la puerta equivocada, su vida cambiaría para siempre
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Ballet AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

Empezar de cero siempre era difícil, tal vez más de lo que  a  Evan le gustaba.

Había renunciado a toda su carrera musical en la ciudad en la que estaba viviendo hasta ese momento y, aunque podía crear un millón de excusas sobre por qué se había ido, ninguna parecía tener sentido al momento de encontrarse en un avión camino a su ciudad natal, camino a su origen musical.

Fue, tal vez, como salir de una gran fiesta en la que no se sentía del todo cómodo y caminar a la tranquilidad del bosque, a la tranquilidad del lago . Pero para él volver a Rochester era todo menos un bosque tranquilo, era remover un montón de cosas que se había esforzado en dejar atrás , al menos , cuando enterró sus pies en la nieve y abrió la puerta de su departamento vacío, sintió que los fantasmas del pasado se habían ido con el verano y, en algún sentido, eso lo aliviaba un poco.

De todas formas, eso no explicaba cómo había decidido volver ahí, simplemente había tomado la oportunidad que Jared le había ofrecido justo después de renunciar a su trabajo: ser pianista de una academia de ballet , no era algo que estaba dentro de sus planes, pero de esa academia en particular… era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, definitivamente iba a sumar en el futuro y, quizá, no se arrepentiría a la larga de haber tomado el empleo.

Bueno, “tomar”, h acer la audición y quedar era más exacto.

Así que ahí estaba, con las manos congeladas por el frío y esperando para tomar el taxi, camino que lo llevaría, sin saberlo, a un sube y baja de emociones.


	2. el primer baile

Sería una completa mentira si decía que no estudió algo de ballet desde el momento que la directora de la compañía lo llamó para decir que el trabajo era suyo, sí era correcto decir era que tal vez, y solo tal vez, se había obsesionado intentando aprender sobre ballet y fracasar en el intento, pues  de todas las cosas que había leído, solo unas pocas quedaron en su memoria.

El taxi en el que iba pasó por fuera  del teatro de la ciudad y notó en seguida qu e se anunciaba la temporada de ballet del año siguiente, en particular era un gran anuncio que ponía: “50 años de ballet en Rochester: el lago de los cisnes”, que, hasta donde tenía entendido, fue el primero que representaron y por ese mismo motivo decidían conmemorar el aniversario de la academia con ese mismo ballet . De pronto sentía que su participación en los ensayos era mucho más importante de lo que creía.

Eliza, la directora, ya le había dado la planilla con los horarios de los ensayos generales y con los protagonistas del ballet, ambos ya habían comenzado sin él, por supuesto,  Evan solo llegaba a remplazar a la anterior pianista principal que tomó la decisión de jubilarse.

Una vida dedicada al piano.

Para ser honestos, el único recuerdo de haber estado antes en ese lugar fue cuando acompañó a Jared  a realizar su audición , pero la vista del edificio era completamente distinta a lo que era ahora: cubierta de nieve por fuera y los jardines también tapados por esa fría y gruesa capa blanca. Soltó un suspiro y le pagó al conductor, estiró sus dedos y volvió a ponerlos en puño, caminando con determinación a la entrada y decepcionándose al notar enseguida que su mejor amigo había olvidado ir a buscarlo.

Bueno,  lo más probable era que perdió la noción del tiempo ensayando, era algo que solía pasarle bastante seguido y que jamás iba a recriminarle.

Intentar hacer uso de su memoria sobre la vez que fue allí hace solo un par de meses no era la idea más sensata y, a pesar de eso, le parecía menos arriesgado que pedirle indicaciones a la recepcionista, así que con una falsa seguridad caminó por los pasillos de la academia. Tenía que reconocer que era un poco aterrador el que no hubiese ni un alma por los pasillos, ni tampoco era algo consolador el que se escuchara la voz de los estrictos profesores al otro lado de las puertas, todo eso no hizo más que recordarle sus tristes años en el conservatorio de música.

De pronto, escuchó una de las piezas de El lago de los cisnes, inevitablemente se le encogió el corazón y decidió caminar hasta donde la música salía. 

Primer día de trabajo y llegando tarde.

Encontró la puerta desde donde se escuchaba más fuerte, tomó aire, se limpió el sudor de las manos y giró el pomo de la puerta, siendo envuelto por el mágico ambiente que suele generarse en los ensayos donde solo prima la concentración.

En la sala solo había una persona, pero  Evan no pudo notarlo. Quizá fue por los  hipnotizantes giros del bailarín o el sonido de las zapatillas de punta sobre la madera, tal vez era la música o la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas ese día de invierno o, simplemente, era porque parecía que el misterioso bailarín parecía llenar con su sola presencia un teatro entero. 

La música se detuvo y  Evan esperaba escuchar las indicaciones de alguien para corregir algo, lo que fuese, pero solo en ese momento fue capaz de percibir que solo había dos personas ahí y él era una de ellas. Cuando el otro volteó a verlo, se le notaba sorprendido y no dudó en expresarlo en ese segundo.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo caminando hacia  Evan — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Creo que estoy perdido?

El otro, ahora que lo tenía más de cerca podía notar que era más alto que él, frunció el ceño.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, pero sí, evidentemente estás perdido, ¿qué buscas, exactamente?

—Oh, lo siento —respondió, ocultando sus manos detrás de la espalda— Soy el nuevo pianista de  la  compañía,  Evan ,  Evan Hansen. Estaba buscando la sala de ensayos, es decir, esta evidentemente es una sala de ensayos, pero creo que no es la que estoy buscando.

Se creo un silencio que con solo un par de segundos se transformó en algo incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer exactamente.

—Sí, bueno, creo que… ¿me voy?

Evan salió de la sala sin que el otro tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de responder, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para que no se le olvidara lo vergonzoso que eso había sido, Dios, si parecía que su cuerpo entero gritaba “vergüenza” y “ansiedad”, lo suficiente para no estar concentrado en el camino y chocar con otra persona.

Con una mezcla terrible de disculpas y perdón, al levantar la mirada notó enseguida el ligero alivio de hallar una cara familiar.

— directora Schuyler , lo siento, me perdí dentro de la academia.

Eliza intentó ocultar una pequeña risa.

—No te preocupes, debí ir por ti a la entrada— dijo, mientras revisaba la hora en su celular— estaba por ir a buscar a otra persona ahora, si vas recto por el pasillo a las puertas del fondo encontrarás la sala de ensayo.

Sin nada más que agregar, la directora siguió su camino, al igual que  Evan con sus nuevas indicaciones. Caminó con rapidez hasta la sala y luego hasta el piano, intentando ignorar el extraño silencio que se produjo cuando puso un pie dentro, así como ignoró por completo el saludo que Jared le hizo con la mano cuando se sentó en el taburete.

Puso sus partituras en el piano, tocó un poco para sentir el peso de las teclas y dio un vistazo rápido al ambiente: algunos ensayaban, otros calentaban y unos simplemente charlaban.

Otro silencio y un aplauso que provocó que todo el cuerpo de baile se pusiera de pie y alrededor de las barras, sintió unos pasos acercarse a él  y, al voltear, notó la seriedad en el rostro de Eliza.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de tocar esto? 

Evan tragó en seco, asintió con la cabeza y estudió un poco las hojas que tenía frente a él, las puso sobre sus partituras y, a la orden de la directora , comenzó a tocar. Con la mirada puesta sobre la pieza que le pedían que tocara, el pianista no era capaz de notar que había una única persona en esa sala que tenía los ojos  sobre él

Ni en millón de años podría decirse que, contrario a la historia tradicional, fue el príncipe que huyó en el primer encuentro y no el cisne, que mantenía los ojos atentos y en alerta a cualquier movimiento que hicies e el intruso que se atrevía a entrar a la tranquilidad del lago.


	3. El baile del cisne blanco

Desde que comenzaron a ensayar, Eliza no les había dado ni un segundo de descanso al cuerpo de baile. No fue hasta que llevaban un poco menos de dos horas que  les hizo parar.

Lo cierto era que Evan también estaba tenso, jamás le había gustado demasiado ser el nuevo en un lugar,  tenía la sensación de que todos lo observaban de reojo y eso lo incomodaba bastante . Se relajó un poco al notar que Jared se acercaba hacia él, un poco cansado  por la exigencia del ensayo.

—Vaya, ahora sí vienes a buscarme —dijo, en un tono de broma .

— Lo siento Evan estaba-

—Ensayando —le interrumpió Evan, que lograba  percibir el arrepentimiento en la cara de su amigo— no te preocupes , solo interrumpí el ensayo de alguien por perderme en la academia, después golpeé por accidente a la directora y aquí estoy —terminó de decir, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano.

—¿Hiciste qué? 

—¿Quieres que lo repita? Golpeé por error a la directora, más bien, choqué con ella por accidente —respondió, poniéndose a la defensiva al sentirse atacado.

— No era a eso a lo que me refería, más bien a lo primero que dijiste, sé que no saco nada con preguntare porque evidentemente no conoces personas acá —tomó un poco de agua y suspiró antes de seguir hablando— ¿ A qui é n le interrumpiste el ensayo? ¿Fue una clase o…?

Hizo un recorrido rápido por la sala intentando buscar a quien había visto, pero parecía no estar en el  lugar.

—No está aquí, tal vez no es una persona demasiado importante. 

Se encogió de hombros y Jared frunció los labios.

—¿Cómo era la persona? ¿qué estaba bailando?

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas, me incomodas—suspiró— No soy experto, pero creo que era uno de los solos del cisne blanco,  reconocí la pieza en sí, no el baile —intentó hacer el esfuerzo de recordar, su mente para ese instante ya se había esforzado en eliminar ese bochornoso momento—  Físicamente... bueno, no estuve mucho tiempo ahí, recuerdo que era más alto que yo, pelo castaño recogido en un moño.

—Esa es una descripción muy vaga,  Ev .

— Lo siento, bueno, si no me equivoco t enía los ojos de distinto color .

Jared abrió los ojos y tomó aire, juntando las palmas de sus manos y llevándolas frente a su boca.

—Acaso... ¿dijo su nombre?

—No , creo que no —Evan estaba un poco fastidiado a esa altura, entendía que no era correcto interrumpir el ensayo de alguien, en ninguna parte era correcto,  lo que no entendía era por qué Jared le estaba dando tanta importancia a averiguar la persona que interrumpió.

—Mierda, eh... —Volvió a tomar aire y arrugó sus ojos, mientras se rascaba con incomodidad la cabeza— Okay, puede ser... no digo que así sea, pero puede ser que hayas interrumpido a la diva de la academia.

Evan lo miró aún más confundido, esperando alguna respuesta más que solo esa.

—Mira, cuando termine el receso, quiero que te fijes en si la persona que va a entrar por la puerta es la persona que viste ¿está bien? 

—Sí, supongo que puedo hacer eso —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿pero puedes decirme un poco más al respecto, Jared?

Su mejor amigo se notaba evidentemente incómodo hablando del tema, no solo era todo su leng ua je corporal, también era que su voz  apenas se escuchaba por sobre el ruido de la sala. Si volvía a decir “mira” al inicio de lo siguiente que dijera, definitivamente estaba nervioso.

— Mira —¡Ja!, ahí estaba— hoy en la tarde, después de ensayo, paso a tu casa y te explico mejor el asunto, ¿vale?

El que piensa,  fracasa .

Esa frase era  algo que solían decirle todos sus profesores cuando todavía estaba estudiando música, así que aislar se casi completamente del resto del mundo mientras estaba tocando o estudiando fue una habilidad que desarrolló  bastante bien  y que, eventualmente, le había servido para manejar su ansiedad (o al menos lo suficiente para que le dieran el alta) , así que también resultó bastante conveniente para concentrarse hasta que el ensayo te rminara y lo suficiente molesta para no cumplir lo único que Jared le había pedido que hiciera . Levantó la cabeza un par de segundos antes de terminar de tocar y se encontró con un par de ojos que lo miraban con atención, por puro instinto miró hacia otro, agradeciendo el instante en que Eliza dijo «eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse a sus casas» 

— directora  —dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento  del piano y se acercaba a ella.

—Puedes llamarme Eliza, creo que ya lo había mencionado.

—Sí, lo siento —Se disculpó, pasando sus manos por el borde de sus pantalones como una mala costumbre de su ansiedad— Las partituras que me entregó, ¿ dónde las puedo dejar?

La mujer suspiró, como si hubiese olvidado algo y vio la hora en su reloj.

—De hecho, debía pasarte esas y otras más que son las que ocupamos para calentar cuando te llamamos para decir que tenías el trabajo , me alegra saber que pudiste tocarlas a primera vista, se nota que tienes talento — Evan sonrió para sí mismo por el halago, algo avergonzado— tengo una pequeña reunión con  Connor , el solista principal, en un par de minutos más, no tardará más de diez minutos , ¿podrías pasar después de eso a mi oficina a buscar las demás partituras?

Asintió con la cabeza y observó a la mujer marcharse. Bueno, diez minutos era lo que usualmente Jared tardaba en cambiarse de ropa, era ideal para no quedarse esperando solo.

Caminó por la misma ruta que en la mañana hasta llegar a un lugar que más o menos conociera y desde ahí llegar a la oficina de Eliza. Revisaba memes en su celular cuando de pronto sintió que la puerta se abr ió y, con la misma rapidez, él se puso de pie, pero escuchó algo que lo dejó con un mal sabor de boca.

—Pones un pie fuera de mi oficina y puedes olvidarte de volver a entrar a esta escuela,  Connor Murphy—escuchó decir a Eliza.

—¡Perfecto! —respondió la otra persona desde la puerta— Puedo recuperar mi puesto en el Royal Ballet cuando quiera.

La mujer  rió , evidentemente fastidiada. Evan reconoció de inmediato la voz de la persona a la que le interrumpió el ensayo.

—¿ Necesitas que te recuerde por qué  volviste a Rochester ? ¿eh? ¿Realmente  quieres atravesar el océano y arriesgarte a- ?

—¡No lo digas! No, por favor... — Connor sonaba... ¿triste?— No lo  digas.

El bailarín cerró la puerta y él sintió como si  el  aire quedase pesado luego de lo que alcanzó a escuchar, ¿qué clase de reunió n estaban teniendo allí dentro que el solista amenazaba con ir se? La próxima vez que se abrió la puerta y escuchó que alguien pasaba caminando frente a él dirección a la entrada de la escuela, puso toda su energía en no mirar a quien  él suponía era  Connor .

—¿ Evan ? —llamó la mujer, se  levantó  inmediatamente caminando a la puerta— Lamento hacerte esperar, entra mientras busco las partituras.

La siguió  hasta dentro y no pudo evitar  echar un vistazo a la habitación, la última vez que estuvo ahí estaba demasiado nervioso firmando el contrato y n o fue capaz de admirar la belleza del lugar. Lo cierto era que, de entre los libros, premios y reconocimientos que había allí, su mirada se posó inevitab lemente en el precioso piano de cola que había, Eliza lo notó, por supuesto que lo notó, ella misma lo habría dejado tocar si no fuese porque tenía otra reunión en el centro de la  ciuda d, así que solo se limitó a ofrecerle tocar en cualquier momento.

—Perdón si la molesto con esta pregunta —dijo luego de que le entregara las partituras— ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda ensayar un poco? 

—Dame unos minutos para revisar —fue a su computador y buscó con rapidez— La sala 211 está disponible, el piano es bastante bueno, suena increíble , puedes pedir las llaves en la recepción, diré que vas a ensayar antes de  salir.

Le envió un mensaje a Jared para que se encontraran, no podía esperar a llegar a su casa para saber lo que le iba a decir. Finalme nte s e encontraron fuera de la oficina de la directora y desde allí, pidieron las llaves y se fueron a la sala.

—Dame unos minutos, voy a comprar algo para comer, espérame aquí, no quiero que te pierdas y te encontremos meses después entre los pasillos , me sentiría culpable.

Rió un poco con eso y Jared se fue, suspiró un poco y pasó las manos sobre las tecla s , una mala costumbre que tenía antes de tocar cualquier piano por primera vez. Volvió a suspirar, acomodó  las manos y comenzó a tocar.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg&list=RDtyfYuWNBEbY&index=9 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg&list=RDtyfYuWNBEbY&index=9%C2%A0)

La pieza en sí misma le traía mucha nostalgia y, a pesar de eso, la había tocado tantas veces que era capaz de hacerlo sin tener la partitura frente a él. Era inevitable no recordar a su padre mientras la tocaba . La música, el mismo mundo que le había mostrado alguna vez cuando niño, que el único lugar donde pudo refugiarse después de su muerte.

Simplemente tocaba, tocaba para olvidar, para recordar, para revivir y superar el dolor del pasado, tocar para simplemente desaparecer de donde estaba y que lo único que importara fuese él y el instrumento. Nunca importaron los jueces, jamás le importó el público y lo cierto era que solo notaba al director de la orquesta porque estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Recibir aplausos era como despertarlo de un sueño del que no quería salir ahora ni nunca, recibir aplausos era traerlo de vuelta a la realidad que tanto se esforzó por dejar atrás mientras tocaba.

Sí, bueno, no era un comportamiento sano, ya se lo había dicho su terapeuta en su momento, pero eso era lo único que sentía que hacía realmente bien, debía aferrarse a ello lo mejor posible para no caer .

Le resultaba extraño como su mente podía viajar de un lugar a otro con esa pieza y no equivocarse. Terminó de tocar y abrió los ojos que había cerrado en algún punto, levantó la cabeza, esperando encontrarse con Ja red, pero al ver al bailarín cuyo ensayo interrumpió en la mañana, se sorprendió bastante y su corazón se aceleró.

El príncipe no tenía la opción de huir ahora que el cisne estaba frente a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó,  sin querer sonó como un ataque, al menos le causó gracia al otro.

—¿Quieres que responda lo que dijiste en la mañana o prefieres que te diga la verdad? —caminó en dirección a él , sin darle tiempo a responder— Creo que no nos han presentado oficialmente.

—Eso es cierto —Admitió  Evan , levantándose del taburete, sintiendo la diferencia de altura de forma abru madora, sintiendo latir su corazón con rapidez y golpear su pecho, pero se negaba a mostrar una pizca de ansiedad— Todavía no conozco tu nombre , soy Evan Hansen, nuevo pianista de la compañía.

El bailarín lo observó, como si quisiera ver a través de su alma.

—Soy  Connor Murphy —extendió la mano para estrecharla con el más bajo—  y estaré bailando para ti durante los ensayos, no me pierdas de vista.


	4. El baile del cisne negr

Abrió sus ojos, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba aún más y cómo subía la temperatura de sus mejillas. Extendió la mano pa ra estrecharla con  Connor y notó que le temblaban ligeramente  gracias a ese comentario.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo de las  diez —dijo  Connor , cortando el silencio y saliendo de la hab itación sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

Evan se quedó de pie, junto al piano, demasiado confundido sobre la forma en que la conversación subió de nivel en apenas  dieciséis palabras. Jared entró unos pocos segundos, había escuchado toda la conversación desde fuera.

—Bueno, mis sospechas eran ciertas —el de lentes comenzó a guardar las cosas del otro, quien todavía no se terminaba de recuperar— sí interrumpiste el ensayo de  Connor Murphy, pero tal vez no fue tan catastrófico como pensé que había sido.

Caminaron juntos hasta el metro y  Evan solo quería estampar su cara sobre la nieve para quitarse el sonrojo que todavía no se le iba, parecía niño de secundaria con las hormonas  alborotadas . Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio, ya estaba más calmado para tener una conversa ción decente. Jared tomó la palabra apenas su amigo le trajo la taza de café.

—Sé que fue lo último que dije en la academia, pero de todas formas creo que deberías tener cuidado con él.

« Connor Murphy... es una persona complicada. Alguna vez fuimos amigos, pero luego de que se fue de la ciudad gracias a una beca, volvi ó como una perra pretenciosa y no hablaba con nadie.

No me mires así,  Ev , es la verdad.

»  Hay varios rumores circulando sobre él en la escuela, pero hay dos que suenan con mucha fuerza: uno es que le arruinó la carrera de bailarina a su hermana,  Zoe Murphy, porque era más talentosa que él y consiguió que dejara de tener papeles en todas partes  en la que tenía una audición, eventualmente  desapareció del escenario,  hay quienes van más lejos y creen que la empujó de las escaleras para que no volviera a bailar. El otro rumor que existe sobre él tampoco es mejor, ya sé que no eres un experto en ballet, pero imagino que por lo menos sabrás que el papel de  Odile y  Odette suele ser interpretados por mujeres, en fin, dicen que  Connor hizo la audición solo para robarle el protagónico a una chica que no le agradaba, para variar, esta chica dice  cuando  Connor salió de la audición, le escupió y la tiró suelo para asegurarse que no pudiera bailar, también dicen que se acostó con Eliza, pero ese debe ser falso porque es demasi ado homosexual para hacerlo.

» A pesar de eso, lo que tiene de zorra, también lo tiene en talento y eso nadie lo puede negar , ha ganado premios como  _ Prix  _ _ Benois _ _ de la  _ _ danse _ _ , Prix de  _ _ Lausanne _ _ ,  _ _ Youth _ __ _ american _ __ _ grand _ __ _ grix _ __ y otros cuántos más. Y solo tiene 24 años, igual que tú y yo.

» Hasta hace poco estaba bailando en el _ Royal Ballet _ , en Inglaterra, pero por algún motivo decidió volver, dicen que es porque no soportó el ritmo de  E uropa , imagínate si lo hubiesen invitado a bailar  a bailar al Ballet  Bolshoi .

Evan se sentía un poco mareado con la información que le estaban dando, n o conocía los premios y apenas le sonaban los teatros, pero los rumores del bailarín eran bastante... duros de oír.

«Necesitas que te recuerdes por qué volviste a Rochester?» Había dicho Eliza ¿qu é fue lo que sucedió que tuvo que volver? ¿qué fue lo que iba a decirle antes de que  Connor la interrumpiera?

Jared se quedó a cenar, rieron un rato y luego se fue, dejándolo solo en ese departamento del que tanto se esforzó por huir y al que voluntariamente regresó. Al menos, la vista desde el bal cón seguía siendo hermosa, de hecho, en todos los años que vivió ahí, jamás notó que se alcanzaba a ver una parte de la academia .

Estaba cansado, había sido un día lleno de emociones intensas y, sobre todas las cosas, había conocido al enigmático  Connor Murphy.

Cuando la alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente, sintió como si la noche pasara como un parpadeo, apenas sintiéndose descansado.

Sintiéndose motivado por su descubrimiento de la noche anterior, decidió ir caminando hasta la academia esa mañana. Compró un té y un waffle , disfrutando de la fresca mañana y el aire frío pasando por sus pulmones, lo cierto era que le gustaba mucho ese clima y lo prefería por sobre el verano, aunque eso no quitaba que  la época cálida el año diera lugar a paisajes verdes de los cuales estaba más que enamorado, siempre pensó  que, si no se hubiese dedicado a la música, pudo estudiar algo relacionado con las plantas. Antes de darse cuenta, llegó a la academia, con quince minutos de sobra para que comenzara el ensayo, lo cual le venía bastante bien para calentar los dedos antes de que llegara  Connor y la otra persona que supuso sería un profesor de la escuela.

Caminó hasta la sala con bastante seguridad, había revisado por lo menos unas cinco veces el horario de ese día y era imposible equivocarse de hora, pero esa seguridad se fue a la basura cuando, apenas abrir la puerta, escuchó la voz de una mujer gritándole a otra persona y, al terminar de entrar, notó que era una chica pelirroja regañando a  Connor quien daba unos giros que  Evan no podría nombrar.

—¡El pianista! —dijo  Connor , dejando de girar, evidentemente cansado— dijiste que si llegaba antes ibas a dejar que descansara unos minutos,  Zoe .

La chica, quien ahora sabía  Zoe , soltó un bufido de frustración.

—Sí, porque creí que él no iba a llegar tan temprano y tú ibas a dejar de moverte como un pato recién nacido antes de las diez de la mañana.

Evan se aguantó la risa, al parecer habían llegado antes para ensayar.

—La verdad es que no lo hace tan mal— dijo la mujer, en voz baja para que  Connor no la escuchara— Soy  Zoe Murphy, la hermana del  cisne sin gracia que ves descansando en el piso.

—Vaya —dijo, evidentemente sorprendido— ¿Tú estarás acompañándonos hoy? ¿será solo con  Connor o también con el otro chico? Eh... no recuerdo su nombre, creo que era-

—¿Miguel? Ah, sí, también estaré con él —se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar un poco de agua— estoy estudiando para ser profesora de ballet y, bueno, de una forma que no sabría explicarte,  Connor terminó convenciéndome para  estar aquí.

Para suerte de  Connor y él,  Zoe lo dejó descansar esos quince minutos antes de comenzar, él calentó un poco los dedos tocando cosas al azar y recibiendo las instrucciones de la pelirroja sobre la escena que verían en ese par de horas.  Tocó los mismos compases una y otra vez para corregir errores que él no era capaz de ver, a sus ojos, el baile de  Connor era simplemente perfe cto.

Llegó un punto donde  Zoe le pidió que dejara de tocar, le pidió al bailarín que se pusiera justo detrás de ella frente al  espejo y que imitara, tal cual, los  movimientos que hacía. Se veía que la pareja de hermanos se llevaba bastante bien, como si fueran los mejores amigos , lo cual no terminaba de encajar en lo que Jared le contó, ¿cómo es posible que dos personas se llevasen tan bien si una le arruinó la carrera a la hora?

« Estaré  bailando para ti en los ensayos, no me pierdas de vista» vino de pronto a su cabeza esa frase, notando que, sin quererlo del todo, no había perdido de vista a  Connor ni  un segundo, era imposible hacerlo, incluso si  Zoe lo regañaba constantemente, había sido hipnotizado por la belleza del cisne con demasiada rapidez. Una vez que la pelirroja le pidió que tocara nuevamente, se sintió ligeramente frustrado y tocó, al menos, esta vez, pudo terminar la pieza.

Cuando llegó el turno del ensayo con Miguel, no fue ni una pizca de emocionante a lo que había sido el ensayo con  Connor , incluso si  Zoe también lo hizo dejar de tocar muchas veces, el único detalle interesante que notó fue que llevaba un calzado distinto al otro solista. Descubrió, de todas formas, que los días en la academia pasaban rápido , demasiado rápido, su día estaba lleno de ensayos y el único momento que tenía disponible era para almorzar. Los demás pianistas de la academia lo miraban con recelo y simplemente decidía no acercarse a ellos , quería creer que era por el puesto que había llegado a remplazar y no por su apellido. Era realmente agotado r adaptarse a nuevos lugares , no estaba seguro qué lo había hecho creer que los músicos de allí iban a ser distintos a los que ya conocía.


	5. Pensamientos de media noche

No era muy difícil notar que la academia en sí misma era bastante grande y que, a pesar de ello, parecía que todos se conocían. Y era en este punto donde la advertencia de Jared comenzaba a hacer sentido de a poco.

Llevaba tres semanas trabajando en ese lugar, de a poco él comenzaba a asimilar los cientos de rostros nuevos y, de vez en cuando, tenía la suficiente confianza de saludar a las personas con las que más se cruzaba, pero de ese tiempo que llevaba ahí, solo se había encontrado dos veces a Connor Murphy por los pasillos, no tenía forma de saber si acaso lo ignoraba a propósito, si simplemente no se cruzaban u otro motivo que no era capaz de ver. De esos encuentros, la segunda había ocurrido en la tarde, luego de que terminase el ensayo general.

Evan iba saliendo del baño cuando se encontró frente a frente con el bailarín, quien simplemente apartó la mirada, casi como si intuyese que el rubio le hablaría. Suspiró un poco y dio la vuelta en dirección al otro.

—¡Connor! —dijo casi en un grito, caminando hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres?

Encogió sus puños de forma ansiosa en respuesta a lo agresivo que había sonado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Connor rodó sus ojos y suspiró fastidiado.

—¿Tengo cara de que quiero responder tus preguntas? Piérdete, ve a tocarle el piano a otras bailarinas, Hansen, para eso te pagan.

Y, lo cierto, era que después de ese encuentro, había quedado muy confundido, ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿Cómo iba a tocar el piano para otras personas si apenas tenía tiempo para almorzar? De hecho, siempre supuso, aunque el contrato dijera otra cosa que, una vez terminado el periodo de preparación de El lago de los cisnes, simplemente ya no iba a trabajar en ese lugar. Además ¿qué era ese cambio de actitud que había tenido? Es decir, sí, Evan podía decir con total certeza que con el más alto y su hermana seguían una dinámica similar, pero hasta esa mañana, y después de tres semanas por fin le había dicho buenos días y preguntado cómo estaba.

No, Jared estaba equivocado, Connor no era una persona complicada. Si tuviese que hacer una comparación entre él y algo más, podía ser comparado con un rompecabezas sin diseño y cuyas piezas son transparentes, sí, ese tipo de complejidad era la que representaba el bailarín a los ojos de Evan.

Porque sí, tras largos años de observar y analizar la música, era una habilidad que de una u otra forma lograba llegar a su vida diaria y que muchas veces la había utilizado para leer a las demás personas. Tal vez era caer en el cliché de los libros donde Connor era básicamente la persona etérea e inalcanzable, un alma incomprendida por los demás, pero era algo mucho más profundo que eso, parecía ser que, así como Evan tenía esa habilidad desarrollada, Connor tenía de arma secreta el escoger qué personalidad y que faceta de él mostrar al mundo, eso era lo único que podía decir de él.

Quizá la única forma válida para Evan de describir a Connor era como la melodía hermosa y difusa que aparece en tus sueños, que conoces, sabes y entiendes, que puedes interpretar como si la tocaras desde los tres años, pero que, al despertar, todo recuerdo asociado a esa melodía desaparece, dejando en tu memoria dos cosas: el recuerdo de su belleza y el extraño vacío que provoca el saber que jamás volverás a tenerla frente a ti. Simplemente no sabía cómo tratar al otro.

¿Sería un error acercarse a él solo para preguntarle? ¿perdía algo con intentar?

Suspiró, entre tantos pensamientos negros que nublaban su visión, ese suspiro pareció llevarlo a la realidad en su casa. La nieve caía con delicadeza tras el balcón y parecía el ambiente perfecto para fumar un cigarrillo, solo que él no fumaba y no estaba dispuesto a salir con el frío de la noche para hacer una ridiculez de ese tipo.

Así que se volvía a preguntar ¿perdía algo con intentar?

Connor Murphy había llamado su atención desde el primer segundo, desde que lo vio bailar, desde que el otro lo observó tocando el piano, desde que le dijo la frase que quedó tatuada como fuego sobre piel en su mente.

«Soy Connor Murphy y estaré bailando para ti durante los ensayos, no me pierdas de vista»

Era como un hechizo que había lanzado sobre él. No eran los nervios adolescentes que sintió algunas lo que provocaba el bailarín en él, no, era atracción en su estado más básico, como un poderoso imán que lo llamaba a acercarse al otro. Cada vez, cada maldita vez que en algún ensayo donde Connor Murphy estuviese bailando con sus zapatillas de punta, (el único hombre de la academia que lo hacía, según había notado) y a él le pedían que dejara de tocar, era inevitable que se volviese el centro de atención.

¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de que hubiese tantas otras personas bailando junto a él, Connor era el único que lograba destacar? ¿era porque tenía el protagónico? ¿era su talento? ¿era su belleza? ¿o acaso eran los celos de las demás personas? ¿era por los susurros que Evan lograba percibir cada vez que Connor se quedaba solo bailando? ¿o era por las pequeñas risas ahogadas que se esforzaban en ocultar cada vez que Eliza corregía algo del otro? ¿O eran sus propios celos por lo que él no podía hacer?

Así fue como el recuerdo del ensayo general de ese mismo día llegó a su cabeza.

Otra vez, le habían pedido que dejara de tocar. Observó a Connor que, como si sintiese que alguien lo observaba, miró en dirección a él, Evan le sonrió, pero inmediatamente el otro le quitó la vista. Otro intento de acercarse que fracasaba sin compasión.

Observó a Connor moverse por la sala, sus pasos, su movimiento lo dejaban sin aliento. A sus ojos poco entrenados, era simplemente perfecto, pero Eliza era una maestra estricta y ningún detalle se le pasaba por alto. El ambiente que se generó mientras la directora corregía la postura de los pies de Connor una y otra vez, fue extraño, notó a las bailarinas cuchicheando y taparse la boca para evitar reír de las posibles burlas que estaban haciendo, mientras que la mirada del más alto permanecía implacable, dejando aparecer una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Eliza dijo «perfecto» y pidió que volviera a tocar.

Había visto bailar a Connor y a Miguel por separado, había logrado entender más o menos la dinámica de la escena, pero ahora, al verlos de reojo mientras se concentraba en la partitura que tenía frente a él, todos los pasos terminaban de encajar de una buena vez. El príncipe, después de buscar a Odette entre el montón de cisnes que había en el lago y un poco antes de darse por vencido, la encuentra o, más bien, ella lo encuentra.

La dinámica entre ellos era perfecta.

Y no se refería a los personajes de la historia.

¿Acaso eran novios?

Mierda, esa parte del recuerdo provocó el mismo malestar en su corazón que la primera vez que lo pensó.

Y, así como suele suceder, un recuerdo incómodo o doloroso lleva inevitablemente a otro recuerdo incómodo y doloroso. Tal vez debió decir algo y detener lo que hablaban de Connor.

Iba mitad de camino entre la estación y la academia y con los pies ligeramente enterrados en la capa de nieve que recordó que tal vez y solo tal vez, dejó su carpeta con las partituras en el piano. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y comenzó a buscar con desesperación en su bolso, para encontrarse con un montón de cosas, menos con lo que quería ver ahí.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y, acomodándose la bufanda y el gorro de lana, deshizo los pasos que había dado, odiándose cada segundo que pasaba por haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso, evitando correr para llegar y únicamente para no lucir como un loco, aunque las ganas no le faltaban porque no tenía la certeza de la hora a la que cerraba el edificio.

A la mierda todo, iba a correr, no podía arriesgarse a dejar ahí su trabajo y aunque el aire frío molestaba cuando entraba por su nariz, su eterna ansiedad se lo agradeció cuando encontró que todavía estaba abierto, así que sin nada más que perder, caminó con rapidez hasta la sala de ensayo, deteniéndose en seco al sentir voces dentro. Se mordió el labio y aprovechó su pausa para tranquilizar su respiración, escuchando lo que estaban conversando.

—... Ni siquiera entiendo cómo pudo conseguir el papel principal —dijo una de las voces, evidentemente femenina— ¿Cómo mierda lo hizo?

—No lo sé —respondió otra chica— pero ya sabes lo que dicen, que Connor Murphy es una puta zorra puta, ¿o era puta zorra?

—Eso da igual, sirve para ambos casos. Seguro se acostó con la directora de la compañía, aunque el último de su horrible pelo sea gay.

Evan frunció los labios, oír eso le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Abrió la puerta y las bailarinas callaron de inmediato, posiblemente pensando que fuera alguien más, pero por precaución decidieron no seguir hablando.

Después de ese último recuerdo, decidió ir a dormir, se había hecho tarde y al día siguiente era lunes. De regreso al trabajo. 


	6. En términos generales, abre la boca y lo arruina

Despertó de golpe a las cinco de la mañana con el corazón acelerado por una pesadilla que no lograba recordar, conocía perfectamente su cuerpo para saber que era imposible volver a dormir luego de eso. Era muy temprano para tocar piano o tomar desayuno, tal vez ver una película lograba ser una opción agradable.

Había una película en su pantalla, sí, pero no estaba poniendo del todo atención, su cuerpo rogaba por un poco de sueño y descanso, pero dada la situación actual y sabiendo que la academia abría temprano, prefería ir a ese lugar a practicar un poco.

Salió de su departamento rumbo a la academia, desde que comenzó a ir a pie a la academia, solía tardar unos veinticinco minutos en llegar, ese día fueron quince. La recepcionista estaba, por supuesto, pero solo la saludó, no quería dar explicaciones de por qué estaba ahí tan temprano.

Sus pies lo guiaron hasta la sala donde ensayaba con Connor, una pequeña esperanza incomprensible para él se alojaba en su corazón, deseando que por un milagro Connor estuviese solo ensayando temprano, quería verlo, tenerlo cerca y hablar con él, simplemente hablar, robarle un poco de su tiempo, con el egoísta deseo de que los ojos del más alto solo estuviesen sobre él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su corazón acelerado y su mente ansiosa provocaron que el gesto y la acción en si misma fueran más largas de lo que realmente fue. Connor estaba en el suelo, estirando con las zapatillas ya puestas.

—Buenos días —dijo Evan, cortando el silencio en la habitación y caminando a dejar sus cosas junto al piano, como siempre.

—¿Buenos días? —respondió Connor, con un tono de sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Evan bajó la mirada y suspiró ¿qué hacía ahí tan temprano?

—No me malinterpretes —habló el bailarín con apuro, mientras se levantaba del suelo— No es que no quiera que estés aquí, solo que nunca habías estado acá tan temprano.

—Oh.

Un pequeño silencio, se miraron por largos segundos hasta que Evan volteó su cabeza hacia un par de zapatillas nuevas que estaban sobre el bolso del otro.

—Tengo que quebrarlas —Connor caminó hasta ellas y las tomó solo para pasárselas al rubio— Zoe me enseñó hace unos meses, ¿quieres ver el proceso? Es bastante divertido.

—¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo? —había sonado algo sarcástico, lo cierto era que había salido de su boca sin pensarlo demasiado y ya no podía dar marcha atrás, el otro se veía confundido y algo molesto— intenté hablarte muchas veces, acercarme un poco a ti y solo las primeras semanas me tratabas bien. Luego de eso fueron algunos insultos o simplemente me ignorabas, ¿hice algo mal? perdón si estoy siendo tan molesto, es solo que...

«Tengo miedo de arruinar algo que ni siquiera ha comenzado»

Su corazón latía con furia como si quisiera salir de su pecho, apretaba con fuerza las zapatillas que Connor le había entregado y rogaba que el picor que sentía levemente en sus ojos no fuera un llanto que amenazaba con salir. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan alterado y sabía que con cada palabra que decía era hundirse más y más en la mierda, estaba espantando al cisne.

Sentía que lo observaba con lástima y tal vez molestia, Connor suspiró y pasó su mano por su pelo que todavía estaba suelto, luego se rascó un poco.

—No creo que deba darte alguna explicación sobre las cosas que hago—dijo como quien le habla a un niño que está teniendo una rabieta.

De pronto, se sintió muy pequeño e incómodo por estar ahí. Relajó los puños que sin darse cuenta había tensado.

—Tienes razón —sonaba arrepentido, realmente lo estaba, esperaba que el otro también lo notara.

Connor arrugó la cara y tomó aire, Evan simplemente lo observó, parecía que se arrepentiría en cualquier segundo de que se arrepentiría sobre lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a preguntar esa vez que nos vimos fuera del baño?

—¡Oh! Bueno, está relacionado con esto —Levantó las zapatillas de punta, extendió sus manos para devolverlas— ¿Por qué eres el único hombre que baila con estas?

El otro ocultó una sonrisa.

—Los personajes que estoy representando suelen ser interpretados por mujeres y, bueno, si entrar en demasiados detalles, la técnica entre mujeres y hombres es distinta y eso incluye las zapatillas —dio un par de giros sobre la punta de uno de sus pies, Evan quería creer que fue una demostración— el que las ocupe obedece, en cierta medida, a un capricho personal y es que quiero interpretar este papel lo mejor posible, si eso requiere ocupar zapatillas de punta y un tutú tipo plato, pues lo haré —se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera restarle importancia— mi anatomía tampoco es... triangular, supongo que eso ayuda bastante también, o al menos eso dijo Eliza cuando conseguí el papel.

—¿También hiciste la audición para el papel?

Connor soltó una carcajada, de pronto el ambiente se sentía más liviano.

—Esa es una historia que dejaremos para otro día. Ahora te enseñaré cómo quebrar estas zapatillas.

Evan dio las gracias a que lo que pudo ser un gran conflicto solo terminó en algo normal.

Lo que Connor hizo parecía un ritual, le explicó que todas las bailarinas tienen ciertas técnicas para cada cosa y lo que él hacía lograba ser una mezcla entre lo que Zoe y Eliza le enseñaron. Parecía cuidad cada detalle de lo que hacía, aunque eso no significaba que el proceso en sí mismo fuese delicado, era bastante literal lo de quebrar.

Por supuesto que él no sería capaz de explicarlo ni recrearlo en caso de que se lo pidieran, no tenía tan buena memoria.

Estuvieron conversando por unos agradables 20 minutos hasta que llegó la hermana de bailarín, dando explicaciones que ninguno de los dos se molestó en oír. Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de que la cara de Connor se transformara por completo a la del cisne blanco, bailando para el príncipe que no se atrevía a decir el nombre del otro en voz alta y que, por supuesto, sería corregido inmediatamente al finalizar el ensayo.

Una vez se quedaron solos nuevamente en la sala, luego de que Connor le dijese algo a su hermana y esta saliese, se acercó al piano.

—Puedes decir mi nombre, sabes, lo has dicho una sola vez y fue cuando nos encontramos fuera del baño.

Evan guardó sus partituras, cerró la tapa del piano y apoyó su brazo allí, observando al más alto. 

—Puedes llamarme Connie, es el apodo que utiliza la gente cercana a mí —hasta el momento el más alto había mantenido una pequeña sonrisa que de pronto se transformó en un intento de desinterés— tampoco es que debas hacerlo, claro, si te acomoda más puedes decirme Connor solamente.

—Puedes llamarme Ev, no es el mejor apodo del mundo, pero al menos es un apodo.

Sonrió después de esa pequeña conversación, por algún motivo le hizo sentir bastante feliz. 


	7. Descubrimientos

Evan tenía que reconocer de una vez por todas que se sentía atraído hacia Connor, pues no tenía ningún otro motivo para que las interacciones que en general tenía con el bailarín le quedaran marcadas de forma tan profunda en su piel. Lo que Evan no podía saber era si acaso todas las veces en que creía que le estaba coqueteando era realmente eso o simplemente su imaginación. 

Un par de días después de Connor le enseñara a quebrar las zapatillas de punta, tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo cuatro veces a lo largo de la semana en la academia (en definitiva, doblaba todas las veces que lo vio en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí), donde caminaban juntos hasta la sala de ensayo general y como la entrada de Connor parecía no pasar desapercibida para el resto de la compañía, Jared le hizo saber que comenzaron a circulas rumores sobre ellos.

En primera instancia, Evan le quitó importancia, pues tras una serie de desafortunados encuentros que no se molestó en preguntar, había llegado a la conclusión que Miguel y Connor eran pareja. El tema en sí mismo le causaba cierta molestia, especialmente porque Eliza había decidido que ya era momento de que empezaran a ensayar juntos los dos solitas principales, ella deseaba que el primer encuentro entre el cisne y el príncipe fuera genuino, que lograran encajar por sí solos los primeros bailes y, como aparentemente su idea tuvo éxito, decidió que era momento de que ensayaran juntos.

Así fue como, tras entrar a la sala donde le correspondía ensayar a los solistas, junto con Zoe y Eliza, vio a la pareja reír cómodamente, un ambiente en el que él simplemente no lograba encajar. Era doloroso, sí, tal vez podían ser celos más que dolor, pero eso no le quitaba el malestar de verlos juntos y, por sobre todas las cosas, estar en el lugar de Miguel para poder bailar junto a Connor con la confianza y entrega que este parecía entregarle al moreno, simplemente algo que creía jamás iba a poder tener con el bailarín.

Los rumores en sí mismo comenzaron a incomodarle cuando escuchó uno, por evidente error, en el baño.

«¿Oíste que el nuevo pianista está saliendo con Connor Murphy?»

La frase provocó que su cabeza diera vueltas. Evidentemente los bailarines que dijeron eso no notaron que Evan estaba en el baño y, aunque siguieron hablando del tema, su mente quedó paralizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

No tardó en comentarle a Jared lo que había oído, su amigo solo se escogió de hombros respondiendo que él ya le había advertido sobre el tema y que tenía que agradecer que era ese rumor el que escuchó y no otro. No se atrevió a preguntar cuál otro rumor era al que se refería.

Intentó seguir hablando con Connor lo mejor posible, pero era difícil para él ¿Miguel estaba enterado de que existía el rumor que lo estaban engañando? ¿O ambos solistas vivían en una realidad alterna en la que no les afectaban los rumores? Sea lo que sea, él quería estar ahí, sin enterarse.

Gracias a su ansiedad (que de a poco comenzaba a surgir como una mala hierba) tenía la sensación de que todos lo observaban de reojo o susurraban entre sí cuando Connor se acercaba a hablarle cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, el único momento en que estaba relativamente calmado era durante los ensayos con Connor o Miguel, más que nada porque no había más personas en la sala. Aunque ya nada lograba calmarlo lo suficiente.

Tal vez debió notarlo cuando, al entrar una mañana a la academia y con la antigua mala costumbre de enterrarse las uñas en la palma de las manos, caminó hasta la sala de ensayo sin hacer contacto visual con nadie que se cruzara con él. Una vez entró, saludó a Zoe que era la única que estaba ahí.

—Evan —habló firme, lo suficiente fuerte para que levantara su cabeza, pero no tanto como para ponerlo más ansioso— ¿Pasa algo? Te ves... extraño.

—Sí, sí —sonrió con incomodidad al decirlo— ¿Dónde está Connor?

—Creo que fue al baño, ¿quieres que lo llame?

—No, no te preocupes.

Se levantó del taburete del piano (en el que no se dio cuenta que estaba sentado) y caminó hasta la puerta, un poco antes de salir, volteó a ver a la chica.

—Si Connor viene, ¿puedes decirle que ya vengo? Necesito tomar un poco de aire.

Para este punto, las manos le comenzaron a temblar, apenas para que alguien lo notara, pero Evan lo notaba en sí mismo. Caminó con paso firme hasta el baño y una vez allí, sintiéndose completamente solo, su cuerpo soltó todo y se desarmó por completo.

Tal vez Evan podía ser un experto ocultando sus sentimientos cuando se lo proponía, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando esa semana era algo bastante complicado. Era innegable para él decirse que no sentía atracción por Connor, que poco a poco se fue transformando en curiosidad y unas enormes ganas de conocer cada rincón (de la mente) del bailarín que tenía frente a él, pero conforme pasaban los días y cada vez que sentía que por fin se acercaba al otro algo alteraba sus pensamientos. Lograba afectarlo más de lo que él deseaba el que Miguel y Connor fuesen pareja, esa química que existía era abrumadora para él, la forma en la que sonreían, la complicidad que se generaba entre ellos al bailar juntos, donde parecía que el moreno sabía de dónde tomar.

Los rumores que comenzaban a aparecer sobre él tampoco ayudaban mucho, no le gustaba que los demás especularan sobre su vida y las cosas que hacía, le ponía nervioso verse envuelto en historias que no eran reales y en las que, desafortunadamente, era protagonista con Connor.

Sintió que un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, tenía los ojos cerrados toda su energía estaba haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para calmar su ataque de ansiedad. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener uno que casi olvidaba cómo se controlaban.

Alguien abrió la puerta del baño, apenas lo percibió, estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando su respiración.

—¿Evan? an? an?

Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Connor, abrió los ojos y lo vio, parecía que lo observaba con lástima y simplemente giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. El más alto caminó hacia él y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, lo estaba abrazando y Evan, muy vagamente, pudo abrazarlo de vuelta.

En ese preciso momento, todo el esfuerzo que puso en controlar ataque de ansiedad desapareció y comenzó a llorar sin control.

Era un llanto abrumador que hace tiempo no tenía, y es que llevaba tanto tiempo acumulando tensión que era cosa de tiempo que estallase de una u otra forma. Su cambio de trabajo y ciudad, el aceptar un empleo en un mundo que no conocía ni entendía, en el extraño ambiente de la danza de academia que resultaba ser incómodamente familiar.

No podría decir cuántos minutos pasaron así, tenía la suerte de que nadie entró al baño durante ese tiempo, simplemente habría hecho crecer el rumor que ya circulaba.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Dijo Connor, con una increíble suavidad en la voz que no pudo imaginar que tenía— Evan, ¿Puedes hablar?, ¿Puedes hablar?, ¿Puedes hablar?

Se separó de a poco del abrazo del otro, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento al hacerlo y asintió con su cabeza, mientras secaba su cara.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, sin levantar la cabeza— Sé que los ensayos son muy importantes para ti y estoy haciéndote perder el tiempo.

Connor hizo una mueca y lo siguió hasta la salida del baño, un poco antes de entrar a la sala de ensayo, Evan volvió a hacer una pausa.

—Sé que los ensayos son muy importantes para ti y estoy haciéndote perder el tiempo —repitió— pero dame un par de minutos para calmarme y vuelvo.

Caminó con rapidez hasta la cafetería de la academia y pidió un té, miró la hora en su celular y solo ahí notó faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara el ensayo.

El desgaste emocional luego de su ataque de ansiedad era tremendo, se odiaba por permitir llegar hasta ese punto luego de llevar años sin tener uno. Soltó un suspiro deseando el tiempo pasase lento para recuperar un poco los ánimos y beber tranquilamente su té, pero iba a ser complicado hacerlo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar recordando la extraña sensación que le dejó el abrazo de Connor y lo amable que había sido con él. El cambio de actitud era evidente desde que le preguntó si había hecho algo malo, lo trataba mejor, mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez lo trató, le molestaba en algún sentido porque cada vez que le decía algún comentario demasiado amable, el corazón de Evan daba un pequeño salto.

Había un detalle que no dejaba de darle vueltas y que, en realidad, no era tan detalle, eso era lo diferente que era Connor frente al relato que Jared le había mostrado ¿había algún motivo de parte de Jared para hacerlo? ¿O simplemente era que Connor había cambiado?

—Evan.

La voz del bailarín interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando volteó a verlo, notó enseguida que llevaba ropa de calle y, por lo demás, muy distinta a su ropa de ensayo: vestido en distintos tonos de negro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no llevas tu ropa de ensayo?

Connor sonrió de medio lado con esa pregunta.

—Cancelé en ensayo, no me apetecía bailar hoy —dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a él— traje tus cosas.

Sospechó, ligeramente, que le mentía, pero en ese momento no se sentía con la suficiente energía como para responderle. Agradecía en su interior que el otro hiciese eso de todas formas, sabía que iba a ser agotador tocar de esa manera.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más en un cómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a interrumpir, Evan terminó su té y solo en ese momento el otro habló.

—Conozco una cafetería que sirve un chocolate caliente bastante bueno, creo que es ideal para el clima —Se levantó con ánimo de la silla, Evan tomó sus cosas y caminó detrás de él, mientras seguía hablando— Creo que te gustaría bastante, pero será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Cuando pusieron un pie fuera de la academia, Evan se sintió extrañamente aliviado y tenso a la vez: le agradaba salir de ese lugar, pero se sentía como un niño saltándose las clases en un día de escuela. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Connor.

—Cuando era adolescente, solía tener muchos ataques de pánico —dijo de pronto, deteniéndose y provocando que Evan dejara de caminar junto a él— No fue fácil dejar atrás a mi familia cuando fui becado en Nueva York.

Esa revelación por parte de Connor lo sorprendió bastante, lo hacía ver más humano debajo de la apariencia de bailarín talentoso y ser humano enojado que mostraba al mundo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, eso no era lo que más le sorprendía.

Le había contado algo de su vida, tal vez era un detalle insignificante, pero era un gesto que apreciaba bastante.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Evan ya estaba más relajado, luego de pedir su orden, Connor siguió la conversación que había dejado inconclusa., luego de pedir su orden, Connor siguió la conversación que había dejado inconclusa., luego de pedir su orden, Connor siguió la conversación que había dejado inconclusa.

—Fui solo a esa ciudad, en algunas ocasiones la familia completa se traslada, pero no fue mi caso—suspiró y vio por la ventana que daba a la calle— es difícil empezar en un lugar nuevo.

Otro pequeño silencio.

—Antes de venir acá, de volver a Rochester, trabajé en una orquesta en Nueva York —Connor pareció sorprenderse de escucharlo hablar, pero simplemente se ahorró los comentarios— El mundo de la música docta es muy tóxico o, al menos, los círculos sociales en los que estuve lo eran.

El más alto soltó un pequeño ruidito de afirmación y siguió bebiendo su té.

—¿Por qué cancelaste el ensayo, Connor?

—¿Crees que ibas a estar en condiciones de tocar correctamente, Hansen? —dijo con seriedad, mirándolo directo a los ojos — yo creo que no.

Por unos segundos, se sintió molesto con ese comentario, pero entendió, un poco a la fuerza, que no era un insulto.

—Tenía la sensación de que, si te preguntaba, ibas a decir que no, pero tu desempeño habría sido asqueroso y luego te sentirías culpable por hacer mal tu trabajo —dijo con ligereza— O, al menos, es lo que me sucedería si me hubiesen preguntado.

—¿Por qué cancelaste el ensayo, Connor?

—Había estado allí un par de minutos antes, de hecho, nos encontramos en el pasillo mientras caminabas, te saludé, pero como no contestaste pensé que estabas molesto como un niño pequeño que hace un berrinche, ya sabes, esa vez que llegaste temprano.

Por unos segundos, se sintió molesto con ese comentario, pero entendió, un poco a la fuerza, que no era un insulto.

—Tenía la sensación de que, si te preguntaba, ibas a decir que no, pero tu desempeño habría sido asqueroso y luego te sentirías culpable por hacer mal tu trabajo —dijo con ligereza— O, al menos, es lo que me sucedería si me hubiesen preguntado.

—¿Por qué cancelaste el ensayo, Connor?

—Había estado allí un par de minutos antes, de hecho, nos encontramos en el pasillo mientras caminabas, te saludé, pero como no contestaste pensé que estabas molesto como un niño pequeño que hace un berrinche, ya sabes, esa vez que llegaste temprano.

Por unos segundos, se sintió molesto con ese comentario, pero entendió, un poco a la fuerza, que no era un insulto.

—Tenía la sensación de que, si te preguntaba, ibas a decir que no, pero tu desempeño habría sido asqueroso y luego te sentirías culpable por hacer mal tu trabajo —dijo con ligereza— O, al menos, es lo que me sucedería si me hubiesen preguntado.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el baño? ¿O entraste de casualidad?

—Había estado allí un par de minutos antes, de hecho, nos encontramos en el pasillo mientras caminabas, te saludé, pero como no contestaste pensé que estabas molesto como un niño pequeño que hace un berrinche, ya sabes, esa vez que llegaste temprano.

—Lo siento —contestó, avergonzado— no te vi.

—Eso es evidente —respondió con un movimiento de manos que parecía decir "no le des importancia"— cuando llegué a la sala, Zoe dijo que no te veías muy bien y que habías salido a tomar aire, no fue difícil adivinar que ibas al baño, pero no esperaba que estuvieses teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Hizo un ruidito de compresión, dicho de esa forma era bastante lógico.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo? —preguntó Connor

—¿El motivo? ¿El motivo de qué?

—De tu ataque de pánico, solo si es que tiene un motivo, claro.

Hizo una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada hacia el lado.

¿Era realmente válido el motivo ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado? Sonaba ridículo en ese instante.

—Rumores —dijo— Oí rumores sobre mí, aunque creo que eso fue más la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Connor soltó un bufido, parecía molesto con esa nueva información.

Siguieron conversando un par de horas más, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, quedaban pocos minutos para el ensayo general. Caminaron juntos hasta la academia, buscando en sus horarios algún momento para reagendar el ensayo perdido y cuando lo encontraron, ambos pudieron respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Una vez entraron, el ambiente del lugar parecía sentirse un poco más ligero para ambos.

—Gracias, Connor.

Caminó hasta la sala del ensayo general, sentándose en el taburete esperando que Eliza llegara pronto y así poder ir a casa a descansar.

Observó a Connor entrar y se veía tan imperturbable como siempre, ¿cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cuál era su secreto para caminar a una sala llena de personas que decían mentiras sobre ti? ¿O que creían saber cosas sobre ti?

Como un balde de agua fría esa revelación apareció frente a él.

El primer error.

El primer movimiento mal hecho.

¿Alguno de los rumores que había escuchado de Connor Murphy eran ciertos?


	8. Fin del primer acto

—No, no, deténganse —dijo Eliza, inmediatamente todos, incluso Evan dejaron de moverse— ¿hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

Miguel y Connor se miraron, confundidos.

—No lo sé, ¿unos 10 años? ¿más, tal vez? —respondió el moreno.

—Muy bien, eso lo tenemos claro, pero sus personajes no, sus personajes se acaban de conocer y se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro, ¡se juraron amor eterno! Necesito que me demuestren eso, no que parezcas un cisne enojado, Connor.

—Lo siento, Eliza yo...

La directora levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero excusas, quiero que me convenzan de lo que se supone que están haciendo —suspiró un poco y se acercó al piano, indicó el compás desde el que retomarían y volvió a hablar — Si hay alguien aquí que debería estar molesto, es Jared, bueno, su personaje, que no va a permitir que Odette sea feliz.

El ensayo continuó, con las mismas interrupciones de siempre, solo que esta vez, Connor parecía desconectado de la historia en general, no lograba entrar en personaje ni un solo segundo, algo que no se molestó en esconder y que, las que personas que no eran del agrado del bailarín, observaron con placer. Una vez terminaron, Connor salió con rapidez de la sala y Evan, con la creciente necesidad de seguirlo, guardó con la misma rapidez sus cosas para ir tras él.

Caminó con rapidez por el pasillo de la academia, viendo más adelante a Connor doblar en dirección a lo que él suponía era donde se cambiaba se ropa, comenzó a correr y, una vez el más alto volteó a verlo, no tenía explicaciones de por qué lo siguió, afortunadamente, no le dio demasiada importancia.

—¿Puedo saber cuáles eran los rumores que escuchaste? —preguntó evidentemente molesto.

—¿Por eso estabas tan molesto durante el ensayo?

Connor suspiró, comenzando a sacar los pasadores de su cabello.

—Más o menos, Ev, ¿puedes decirme o no?

—No creo que te guste precisamente lo que te vaya a decir.

—En realidad, no creo que haya alguien a quien le guste oír rumores, pero solo quiero confirmar algo.

Ahora Evan suspiraba, con nervios. Era complicado hablar del rumor en sí mismo con la otra persona que era parte de rumor, que te atraía y tenía novio.

—En la academia... —tomó una pausa jugando con sus dedos, bajo la atenta mirada del bailarín— En la academia hay un rumor sobre nosotros dos... saliendo.

Connor se sentó en la silla del camerino (que hasta ahora Evan notaba que era solo suyo) y puso sus manos entre su rostro.

—¿Lo siento? —dijo Evan, levantó el rosto y lo observó confundido— ¿Te molesta?

Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a ponerse de pie y frente a Evan, quien de pronto se sintió muy pequeño.

—Eso no importa, ¿a ti te molesta? Bueno, es evidente que te afecta, por lo que pasó en la mañana, ¿pero te molesta? ¿quieres que dejemos de ser amigos?

Espera, ¿desde cuándo era amigo de Connor Murphy? ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

—¿Qué? ¡no! —respondió casi en un grito, para luego hablar en voz baja—No pensé que...

—Bueno, ya te vi llorar, diría que somos amigos bastante cercanos —bromeó, aligerando el ambiente— Los rumores están en todas partes, te acostumbras, por eso no deja de molestar.

—¿No te molesta escuchar que está saliendo con alguien más? —se animó a decir Evan, con el corazón en la boca hacia lo que su mente repetía con insistencia debía preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

Connor se alejó de él, volviendo a sentarse, observándolo como siempre lo hacía, como si quisiera desarmar su alma en pedacitos.

—Pensé que... —tomó una pequeña pausa, Connor frunció el ceño— Pensé que estabas saliendo con Miguel.

El otro pareció confundido por un par de segundos, abrió los ojos exageradamente e hizo un resoplido mezclarlo con una risa.

—¡Ja! ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—Simplemente... ¿lo pensé? Es decir, se veían tan unidos, tan... ¿cercanos? Durante los ensayos digo.

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, mientras veía a Connor peinar su cabello frente al espejo. El otro lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Gracias, es la idea —respondió con soberbia— Sí sabes que es lo que tenemos que conseguir, ¿no?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices así, haces que me sienta ridículo.

Connor caminó con su bolso hasta el baño del camerino.

—Solo para quitarte la duda, fuimos novios hace varios años —dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta— Antes de ir a Nueva York, estuvimos juntos un par de meses, pero realmente no funcionó.

¿Estaba bien el sentirse feliz porque Connor Murphy estaba soltero?

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, el bailarín salió transformado en un ser humano común y corriente, totalmente transformado con su ropa normal y cotidiana para protegerse del frío.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar al parque? Por fin dejó de nevar.

Fueron dando pasos siguiéndose mutuamente sin rumbo fijo, al inicio, le había preocupado un poco que Jared se molestara con él por salir con Connor, pero se mostró increíblemente receptivo a que lo hiciese.

Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez se había vuelto amigos luego de ese pequeño berrinche de niño pequeño hace casi un mes atrás.

Dios, el tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido en esa academia.

—Sentémonos, está oscuro ya y me duelen los pies.

Se acomodaron en una banca, Evan sentía una extraña ansiedad en el pecho que, nuevamente, prefería ignorar, el más tiempo que pudiera.

No, se negaba a aceptar que estaba cayendo enamorado lento y perdidamente del cisne.

Era, tal vez el sentimiento más incómodo que le apretaba el pecho esa noche, las palabras para cortar ese ambiente querían salir de su boca como fuego ardiente y, a pesar de ello, seguía sin ser capaz, de como mínimo, tomar la mano ajena que caía tan despreocupada junto a la suya.

Y es que, en ese punto, mientras descubría la cantidad de veces que se halló observando al bailarín inconscientemente, en que descubrió lo mucho que se esforzaba en no observarlo, que estaba muriendo de ganas por sentir la presión de los labios de Connor sobre los suyos, quería saber si eran cálidas o frías si sus abrazos casuales eran cómodos, si el espacio de su cuello sería perfecto para su cabeza. Quería tantas cosas y, aun así, no era capaz de mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ocultó un suspiro en su bufanda, que se descubrió con el vapor que soltó, para por fin atreverse a mirar al bailarín, sorprendiéndose un poco por lo atento que estaba mirando las estrellas.

—Hace tiempo no hacía esto — dijo, volteando a ver a Evan, quien no tardó en descubrir un pequeño sonrojo en las otras mejillas, fácilmente atribuible al frío.

—¿Mirar las estrellas? ¿O salir de la academia por la noche?

Connor lo golpeó con suavidad en el hombro y rio con la misma delicadeza.

—Ambas cosas, Hansen, lo cierto es que Eliza me mantiene preso por las noches y me deja salir de vez en cuando para no levantar sospechas.

—Irónico, pensando que tu personaje es realmente libre por las noches — mencionó, dejando caer su cabeza sin pensarlo mucho en el hombro del otro.

—Veo que estás muy gracioso hoy —Connor hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse y poner su cabeza sobre la del otro— Pero no estoy muy seguro, no creo que Odette sea realmente libre, la persiguen fantasmas del pasado y sabe que debe proteger a sus cisnes a como dé lugar. Tal vez es feliz cuando ve a su príncipe, cuando recupera, solo por unos momentos, la esperanza, cuando es libre por la noche con la forma que realmente le corresponde, ¿sabes?

—¿Seguimos hablando de la obra, Connie? — preguntó Evan, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

—El final original es amargo, pero creo que todos tenemos derecho a un final feliz con el príncipe y el cisne blanco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se crean que terminó el fanfic, solo la primera parte(?
> 
> Ustedes qué creen, ¿ Connor es así porque es mala persona o por algo más? les leo uwu
> 
> Nos bemoles!


	9. II° acto - No. 10- junto al lago

Siempre que salía al balcón, pensaba que el acompañamiento perfecto para ese momento era un cigarrillo y un café, no importaba si fuesen las tres de la tarde o las once de la mañana, simplemente esa idea siempre estaba presente.

Solo que él no fumaba y el café no era algo que prefería.

Observaba pasar a los vehículos cinco pisos más abajo, escuchaba el murmullo de una conversación que apenas alcanzaba a llegar a sus oídos y sentía la molesta humedad de la nieve derritiéndose con el sol que llevaba ya varios días sin esconderse tras las nubes, a pesar de eso seguía ligeramente frío el ambiente.

No tenía café, pero sí un té que se había enfriado y que estaba sobre la mesita de vidrio, junto a una planta que se había muerto con el crudo clima del invierno. Tenía los dedos apoyados en la barandilla del balcón, ya le comenzaban a doler por lo frío que estaba el metal.

Había estado demasiado tiempo en ese frío ambiente y ya era hora de regresar a la calidez.

Cuando volvió a entrar a su departamento, el cambio de temperatura lo descolocó unos segundos, observó el piano junto a la pared, era de las primeras cosas que veías al entrar allí, junto al sofá y la pequeña mesa del comedor y, aunque alguna parte de él (tal vez la costumbre), le llamaba a tocar, simplemente no se sentía con la motivación suficiente para hacerlo, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si se sentaba en el taburete: estaría durante largos minutos con los dedos sobre las teclas, tocaría partes de piezas al azar, buscaría en su carpeta de partituras alguna que le motivara lo suficiente a tocar y luego se sentiría miserable por no lograr tocar nada en concreto.

No era de extrañar que el pianista, en la soledad de su departamento, aceptara con desesperación la invitación del bailarín a almorzar, que había llegado en el momento oportuno antes de terminar de hundirse en la miseria.

Con un par de guantes, una bufanda, su celular y billetera, salió con rapidez sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que estaría almorzando con Connor Murphy. Sabía que o, más bien, quería creer que detrás de esa invitación no había ninguna intención de por medio más que disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Era algo natural que, después de tener conversaciones pequeñas que de a poco se hacían más y más largas, por fin pudiese sentirse cómodo llamándolo amigo, o esa la impresión que él tenía.

En el fondo de su corazón, ese título había comenzado a incomodarle.

Lo que sí era sorpresa para Evan era lo rápido que había caído en la cotidianidad de hablar con Connor casi todos los días o, al menos un poco, así como fue sorpresa para él estar algo un poco más profundo que la atracción. Es decir, lo había descubierto hace un tiempo ya, pero simplemente no había querido asumirlo del todo.

Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese pequeño paso era lo suficiente para ilusionarse e imaginar historias que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, realidades alternas donde ellos no tenían la vida que tenían y comenzaban a enamorarse lentamente del otro.

Dios, eso le había pasado tantas veces ya y había salido tan dañado por ideas suyas que jamás sucedieron que ahora quería evitarlo tanto como fuese posible.

Lo que dicen sobre la intenso que son los músicos en el amor era cierto, y odiaba cada segundo en que eso fuese cierto.

Entre tanto pensar y pensar, llegó al lugar donde había quedado con Connor, su mente inquieta le hacía pensar "es como una cita", pero automáticamente se hacía callar, incluso con la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

No, no podía ser una cita, simplemente eran dos buenos amigos sentándose a almorzar.

Hicieron sus pedidos, Connor hablaba y él respondía, la dinámica se mantuvo bastante similar durante toda la comida.

—Evan —escuchó que lo llamaba Connor desde el otro lado de la mesa, había sonado un poco agresivo, siempre lo sonaba, la verdad— Entiendo que no entiendas de ballet y que no estés poniendo atención a lo que estoy hablando, pero no te hace daño fingir un poco de interés.

—¿Qué? No, sí te estaba poniendo atención.

Connor levantó las cejas y entrecruzó sus dedos.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Frunció el labio, por supuesto que no había estado poniendo atención del todo, en algún momento se distrajo y comenzó a disociar completamente.

—De la película que viste anoche —dijo, mientras notaba cómo la cara de Connor parecía decir "continúa"— honestamente no recuerdo el nombre, pero sí recuerdo que te llamó la atención cuando el rey tropezaba mientras bailaban y eso significaba que la monarquía estaba... ¿débil?

Connor suspiró y levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta.

—Tuviste suerte, Hansen, pero eso no significa que no me moleste que no estuvieses poniendo atención. Tú pagas la cuenta hoy.

Connor hizo una seña para llamar al mesero. Evan soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

—Lo siento, es que no me siento muy bien —mintió— tal vez me esté enfermando.

—Entonces deberías regresar a casa, es decir, si te sientes mal...

Un pequeño salto en su corazón y su pulso se aceleró.

Se preocupaba por él en algún sentido.

—No, creo que puedo resistir un poco más.

El mesero llegó, Evan pagó la cuenta y sus pies los llevaron a la plaza que quedaba cerca de la academia donde ya habían estado un par de veces antes. Evan agradeció cada minuto en que la conversación que mantenía con el bailarín no hacía acelerar su corazón.

Lo que era una pequeña mentira piadosa de una tarde de sábado, dos días después se transformó en algo real e incómodo.

Sintió un escalofrío y las palabras de su madre sonaban lejos en algún lugar de su mente.

No te expongas a cambios de temperatura muy bruscos o vas a agarrar un resfrío.

Estaba congestionado, el cuerpo le pesaba completamente y sospechaba que tenía fiebre, no tenía hambre, pero sí mucho frío y pocas ganas de existir.

Realmente no tenía muchas opciones, simplemente no podía faltar al trabajo como podía hacer cuando era adolescente y faltaba un par de días a la escuela hasta recuperarse. No, la vida adulta era miserable y él necesitaba dinero.

Sin muchas ganas, tomó un desayuno ligero y caminó hasta la estación del metro, ese día no le apetecía llegar caminando a la academia, prefería llegar lo más rápido posible como si eso hiciese que el día terminara más rápido, pero con lo lleno que iba su vagón, el aire viciado y ansioso que todo eso lo ponía, no hizo más que empeorar sus síntomas. Una vez bajó, el aire frío del exterior que le golpeaba la cara era un alivio, tal vez nunca se había sentido tan agradecido que las nubes volviesen y el sol no le molestara.

Iba cruzando la puerta cuando recibió un mensaje de Jared.

«No vengas a la academia si estás enfermo, por favor, no vas a ser útil estando así»

Frunció los labios al leer eso y un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó. Jared a veces podía ser cruel y, por algún motivo, esas simples palabras le habían hecho un poco de daño.

Con una mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta, levantó su otra muñeca y la puso en su frente.

Mierda, estaba ardiendo y sentía que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría.

—Así que sí estabas enfermo el sábado cuando almorzamos juntos. —Zoe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero Connor siguió hablando antes que la chica pudiese decir algo— Pensé que estabas mintiendo.

Soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó frente al piano, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.

—¿Me veo tan mal como me siento?

—Tal vez te veas peor —respondió el bailarín luego de suspirar— ¿Puedes tocar así?

—Cuando estudiaba en el conservatorio tuve que dar un concierto de final de curso en condiciones similares —levantó su cabeza y con cuidado abrió la tapa que cubría las teclas— Creo que puedo hacerlo ahora.

Definitivamente se había equivocado.

Conforme avanzaba el ensayo, su fiebre parecía subir o tal vez era la temperatura de la sala y el aire viciándose poco a poco, no era capaz de decidir qué era. La decisión de ir a trabajar ese día fue lo peor que pudo hacer, apenas se sentía en condiciones para tocar y, aunque no se había equivocado, le costaba mantener la vista firme y la concentración para... bueno, sobrevivir, ni siquiera podía escuchar claramente lo que Zoe decía para corregir a Connor, sonaba como si tuviese la cabeza debajo del agua.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —dijo Connor mientras se acercaba hacia él una vez terminaron— no estoy muy seguro cómo, pero te vez incluso peor que cuando comenzamos el ensayo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Connor, la verdad —dijo Zoe, quien puso la palma de su mano en la frente de Evan— Estás ardiendo, ni siquiera Connor que estuvo dando vueltas todas estas horas tiene la frente tan caliente como tú.

—Dije que estaba bien —mintió— solo necesito descansar un poco, eso es todo.

—No deberías venir si estás enfermo, vas a contagiar a toda la compañía.

Se levantó de golpe, molesto con esas palabras, totalmente preparado para responder, pero de un segundo a otro, todo se volvió incluso más borroso de lo que ya era, escuchó lejanamente que los hermanos decían su nombre mientras su cuerpo parecía dejar de responder cualquier orden y sentía su cuerpo caer.

Se había desmayado por la fiebre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banda, oficialmente empieza el segundo acto AAAAAAAAAAAAA KEMOSION
> 
> Iba a ser publicado ayer, tuve unos contratiempos llamados falta de inspiración, pero aquí esto(?
> 
> Les aprovecho de decir que, a diferencia de los musicales, este ballet tiene 4 actos, generalmente no hay cortes entre el primero y el segundo, pero aquí sí lo hay porque 
> 
> bueno, es un fanfic, no un ballet(?
> 
> Por cierto, Evan no tiene covid-19, este fanfic está planeado desde el 2018 aprox, TODA la historia ya está pensada, para que lo tengan en consideración(?
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, en lo personal es mi favorita por todo el trabajo que hay detrás y espero que el amor que siento por este fanfic logre transmitirse tanto en la narración de los capítulos como en la estructura general de la historia
> 
> Todo lo que ya pasó y pasará están relacionados con el final de la historia
> 
> Eso, nos bemoles!


	10. El incidente del espejo

ayarse. Suspiró y se sentó en la camilla, notando que  quien suponía era la enfermera se acercaba a él.

—Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, hasta te hiciste una pequeña herida —la mujer le extendió un vaso de agua mientras le tomaba la temperatura— si tuviese las facultades para hacerlo, con los casi cuarenta grados de temperatura que llegaste aquí, te hubiese dado reposo inmediatamente. Ahora estás mejor,  pero treintaiocho grados no es algo digno de celebrar.

Bebió el vaso con agua y no podía notar lo sediento que estaba hasta ese momento.

La mujer volvió a donde estaba y escribió unas cosas en lo que supuso era alguna suerte de diagnóstico o historial médico.

—Te despertaste un par de veces, no sé si lo recuerdas —Evan negó con la cabeza— Vin o una profesora de la academia y un bailarín a verte , dijeron que cuando despertaras les avisaras, ellos tienen tus cosas.

Evan asintió con su cabeza, ¿cómo se supone que les hablaría si ellos tenían sus cosas y ahí estaba su celular? 

Bajó de la camilla con cuidado y caminó hacia la puerta, un poco antes de salir, giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Muchas gracias,  enfermera ...

—Beck, no olvides ir a médico para tratarte esa gripe que tienes.

—Gracias, enfermera Beck.

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, vio de reojo que dos personas se levantaron con rapidez de su asiento, eran la pareja de hermanos.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! —dijo  Zoe — tuvimos que pedir ayuda para que te trajeran hasta acá.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Connor soltó un suspiro y pasó su mano por su cabello , seguía con su usual ropa de ensayo: una c amiseta negra no muy ajustada, mallas blancas y calentadores,  incluso llevaba las zapatillas de punta .

—Bueno, cuando te levantaste del banquillo te desmayaste, como el piano estaba muy cerca de la pared, bueno, del espejo de pared, te golpeaste ahí con bastante fuerza, te hiciste una herida y, de alguna forma que no logramos entender, t ambién lo trizaste, no al punto de que caigan los pedazos, pero sí lo van a tener que cambiar.

—Vaya —respondió Evan, sentándose donde antes estaban los hermanos— suena como motivo de despido.

Connor  soltó una pequeña risa.

—Si fuese por eso, la mitad de la compañía estaría despedida.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos  y  Zoe le entregó sus cosas al chico.

—Deberías ir a hablar con Eliza para contarle lo que acaba de pasar, estoy bastante segura que te dará el día libre, yo tengo que  acompañar a alguien en unas clases.

—Gracias,  Zo —respondió Connor m ientras la observaba alejarse — ¿te acompaño o prefieres ir solo?

—No me molesta que me acompañes.

Aunque Evan nunca había estado en la enfermería , no tuvo dificultad en llegar hasta la oficina de Eliza y, para su suerte, ella estaba allí. Naturalmente, ya estaba enterada de la situación y, sin siquiera  que Evan lo pidiese,  le dio el día libre.

No estaba seguro si le sorprendía o no el que Connor extendiera s u acompañamiento más allá de la visita a la oficina de la directora de la academia: fue hasta la estación del metro, se sentó junto a él en el vagón y, cuando creía que ya no iba a seguir, subió con él en el ascensor d el edificio. Bueno, si es que algo le sorprendía, es que todo ese trayecto estuvo con su ropa de ensayo.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó más por cortesía que cualquier otra cosa, estaba totalmente seguro de que el otro iba a hacerlo incluso si no hacía la pregunta.

Connor asintió con la cabeza, Evan suspiró y entró detrás de él , cerrando la puerta.

—No me sorprende que el piano sea el centro de atención en tu casa.

El rubio solo sonrió y se sentó en el sofá . 

Para ser honestos, no quería que el otro estuviese ahí, había una s ensación de incomodidad en el ambiente más allá del resfriado y él no estaba con las suficientes energías para pretender  lo contrario, así que una vez Connor se marchó , por fin pudo descansar. 

Durmió toda la tarde, despertó para comer las sobras que tenía guardadas de la cena del día anterior y s iguió durmiendo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Tuvo la suerte de agendar una cita con el médico para esa misma tarde . Le hacía falta el amor de madre en ese momento, espe cialmente luego de los cinco días de reposo que le habían dado , pero la antigua costumbre de no molestarla simplemente no era fácil de eliminar y él tenía que ser el adulto que se supone era a sus 25 años, con una carrera universitaria y musical cargando en su espalda , con un legado que proteger.

Jared no le habló ninguno de los días que estuvo enfermo, de hecho, parecía molesto por algo, pero luego de años de conocerlo, sabía que no sacaba nada con preguntarle.

Connor, en cambio, si le habló los días que estuvo enfermo e incluso fue a visitarlo (o más bien cuidarlo) un par de veces . Fue una de esas ocasiones en que le hizo dudar si acaso estaba soñando, alucinando por la fiebre o muerto de una buena vez.

Al ya sentirse un poco mejor, había decidido ir a comprar provisiones, al volver y cargando las cos as del supermercado, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelvo al ver al bailarín apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de su departamento, escuchando música y con el habitual bolso que cargaba con él una vez terminaban los ensayos.

—¡Connie! —dijo casi en un grito— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿por qué no me avisaste que estabas afuera?

El otro se encogió  de hombros y se levantó del suelo.

—Supuse que habías salido luego de haber tocado la puerta por cinco minutos.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y Connor entró justo detrás de é l, ayudándole a desempacar  y guardando algunas cosas.

—Voy a hacer sopa para cenar, ¿quieres quedarte  o.. . ?

—Ya estoy aquí, no veo por qué no —respondió— ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo ?

—Puedes cortar algunos  vegetales.

La escena en si misma se sentía increíblemente doméstica, como si ambos hubiesen repetido esa situación un millón de veces antes, incluso si esa era la primera vez que lo hacían todo simplemente... fluía sin mayor  inconveniente, incluso cuando terminaron y debían esperar a que todo se cocinara adecuadamente . 

—¿Te molesta si toco un poco mientras esperamos?

—Es tu casa, haz lo que quieras.

Por algún motivo eso le hizo sonreír .

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Fle2CP8gR0&list=PLQHlZyua61XOxemhXg5siyQ2WFJVvCTjD&index=22 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Fle2CP8gR0&list=PLQHlZyua61XOxemhXg5siyQ2WFJVvCTjD&index=22%C2%A0)

Arabesque No. 1 de Debussy, su profesor. Jonathan, alguna le dijo que ese era el sonido de una persona que estaba  enamorándose. Sin que Connor supiese esa idea, esa era una forma indirecta de declararse sin exponer demasiado sus sentimientos, una forma segura donde, de una u otra forma había dicho lo que sentía sin salir herido en el proceso.

Dejó inconclusa una pieza para levantarse a comprobar el estado de la sopa, estaba todo listo. Caminó hasta donde estaba Connor y sintió un salto en el corazón al notar que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió para sí, se puso a la altura de su cabeza y se acercó a él, le dio unos suaves  golpecitos en la frente para despertarlo.

—Pequeño cisne —dijo con suavidad mientras Connor habría los ojos— Está  servido , ven a cenar.

Comieron en silencio, el cansancio en los ojos de Connor un viernes por noche era algo que nunca había notado, jamás se detuvo a pensar en lo agotador que era bailar ballet y cómo ese cansancio simplemente parecía no desaparecer jam ás. El bailarín alguna vez le había comentado que se despertaba todos los días a las seis de la mañana, se daba una ducha, desayunaba, calentaba un poco y se iba a la academia para estar bailando todo el día y que, cuando era más jove n, seguía bailando por más horas incluso en su casa hasta que por excederse demasiado casi tuvo una lesión que lo alejase por siempre del mundo que tanto amaba y protegía.

Tenerlo frente a él, con la mirada puesta en un lugar lejano y conversando con Evan cuando parecía recordar que estaban comiendo juntos, era un recuerdo que quería atesorar por siempre.

—¿Quieres salir el viernes por la noche la próxima semana, cuando ya te sientas mejor? —dijo de pronto Connor,  sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Si es para cenar, no veo por qué no hacerlo en mi casa nuevamente, a menos que sea un problema para ti.

—No, no así —El otro se levantó de la mesa y retiró el plato de ambos, llevándolo a lavar y dándole la espalda a Evan— Como si fuese una cita.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, agradecía que Connor le diese la espalda. 

Soltó una risa nerviosa

—¿Como si fuese una cita? ¿una cita para cenar? ¿por qué?

—P orque me  gusta... —Connor se calló en seco y tosió— Me gustaría salir en una cita contigo.

Con su pulso aún por las nubes, comenzó a guardar el resto de  las cosas que quedaron sobre la mesa, para luego ponerse junto a Connor y secar los platos que había lavado.

—Si Eliza te deja salir por las noches de la academia otra vez como hoy, y si yo ya estoy mejor, honestamente no veo  por qué no hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos le dio más vueltas al asunto, siguieron conversando cosas triviales, hasta que, sin darse cuenta,  el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche.

—Es un poco tarde, Connie —dijo, sintiendo cómo su pulso se aceleraba— podrías quedarte a dormir, tengo un cuarto extra.

Connor le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo si tocas el piano para mí una vez más aceptaré tu propuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón! todavía no me acostumbro a publicar en AO3 :( Lo había publicado en wattpad primero y hoy recordé que no lo había hecho acá


	11. La cita

A la mañana siguiente, l uego de tomar desayuno junto s, Connor se fue del departamento, dejando un ext raño vacío en el corazón de Evan.

No eran pareja, simplemente un par de buenos amigos pasando el rato,  entonces ¿por qué de pronto todo se sentía tan vacío sin la presencia del bailarín? ¿por qué  le ponía triste su partida si sabía que podían comer juntos cualquier otro día?

Dios, sabía perfectamente la respuesta a eso, sabía que le gustaba, pero simplemente se negaba a sentir tan intensamente por algo tan simple.

Lo que no era simple era una cita y mucho menos pedirla tan ligeramente , porque lo cierto era que por su cabeza en ningún momento había cruzado la idea de que Connor podía sentir un ápice de atracción hacia él . Bueno, tal vez, si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, no era tan descabellado, hubo una o dos ocasiones pudo sospecharlo.

No me pierdas de vista, había dicho al inicio, la forma en lo que lo dijo todavía lo hacía temblar si pensaba demasiado en eso , también poco a poco su personalidad arisca se había vuelto más suave, no se convirtió en la persona más amable de la tierra, pero sí podía mantener conversaciones con él.

Sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que seguían rondando por su cabeza, es decir, estaba completamente seguro de que Connor no arruinó la carrera de  Zoe , de ser el caso, entonces ellos no se lle varían tan bien y mucho menos ella sería profesora de danza,  pero ¿qué fue lo que provocó ese rumor?

¿Hubo algo o alguien que lo echara a correr? ¿estaba Connor enterado de todo lo que se decía de él? ¿Cómo fue que terminó con el protagónico de ese ballet? ¿qué lo llevó a cruzar el océano a bailar? ¿Qué lo hizo volver?

Se sentía revitalizado con una motivación que lentamente se había dormido con el tiempo, y eso era averiguar todos los secretos que Connor Murphy escondía.

La semana no pasó tan rápido como a él le hubiese gustado, su cuerpo todavía estaba un poco débil por el resfrío y, el primer día luego de volver de su reposo (además de haber cambiado la sala),  los ensayos parecían eternos  y, por algún motivo más exigentes, pero también era cierto que había escenas nuevas que ver y ensayar.

El resto de los días fue más fácil de llevar, conversaba un poco más de lo usual con Connor y rara vez hab laba con Jared, cada vez que se le acercaba, su amigo simplemente se alejaba diciendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer , eso le dolía y molestaba, ¿no se supone que los amigos son importantes también? Entendía que debía practicar y ensayar, pero llevaba tiempo notándolo molesto.

Fue el jueves, el día anterior a su cita, que luego de un ensayo general, decidió hablar con Jared de una buena vez por todas. Esperó que el resto de las personas saliera, su amigo solía tardarse y comúnmente solía ser el último en quedar allí , tomó aire y fue hacía él.

—Jared —dijo lo suficiente fuerte para que lo escuchara— Tengo que hablar contigo.

El de lentes rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres, Hansen? Tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Estás molesto o hice algo que te molestara?

No hubo respuesta, el Jared bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Deberías saberlo perfectamente, Evan.

—No, no lo sé, ese es el problema —volvió a tomar un poco de aire, como si eso le diera un poco más de fuerzas. Odiaba la confrontación— No puedes simplemente asumir  que el resto sabe el motivo por el cual estás molesto.

Jared soltó un bufido y una risa burlona.

—¿Qué es esa actitud, Evan?  Al parecer te estás juntando con Connor Murphy.

—¡Oh! Así que veo que por ahí va el problema, ¿no? 

Otra vez, no hubo respuesta.

—Tengo un amigo del que no gustas y enseguida te molesta, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—¡Es él, Hansen! ¡Él es el problema!  —dijo casi gritando—  Dios, desde que te juntas con él ya no me hablas y él no es una buena persona para que-

—No eres mi madre para que estés diciendo ese tipo de cosas, Jared —le interrumpió , igualando el tono de voz — y eres tú el que dejó de hablarme cuando comencé a acercarme a Connor.

—Eso no es cierto. —respondió Jared— de lo único que me hablabas era de él, cansa, ¿sabes? ¡Y siempre haces lo mismo cuando te gusta alguien! Simplemente dejas a los demás de lado y, de todas las personas de las que podías enamorarte, ¿tenía que ser él?

—No escogemos a quien amar, Jared, pensé que lo entendías, además Connor no es-

—No es una mala persona, es lo que me vas a decir, ¿cierto? Te recuerdo que lo conozco desde hace más años que tú.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo durante unos segundos, la discusión que estaban teniendo no iba a mejorar si ninguno de los cedía al menos un poco. Evan se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró , mientras Jared arregl aba sus lentes.

—Entonces imagino que no te gustará saber que mañana tendré una cita con él.

—¿Qué? ¿lo dices en serio? —dijo, sonando realmente sorprendido— ¿cuándo pasó esto?

—El viernes de la semana pasada —Contestó, jugando con sus dedos, aún molesto— cuando estaba enfermo.

—¿Por qué no me contaste?

—Es broma, ¿ verdad?

Por algún motivo, eso los hizo reír y aligeró el ambiente, se disculparon por lo que  acababa de suceder y Evan le contó los pequeños avances que había tenido con Connor durante el tiempo que casi no habían hablado.

Lo cier to era que su relación con Jared siempre había sido extraña, eran mejores amigos, sí y Evan tenía otros amigos en Nueva York con los que contar y con los que, muy posiblemente, hablaba más , pero él simplemente... había estado ahí toda su vida y le tenía confianza más que a nadie en el  mundo, era natural para Evan ir con Jared cada vez que le sucedía algo, contarle cosas sin sentido que lo atormentaban o cosas con más peso como  lo que le estaba sucediendo con Connor, pero el que ambos estuviesen en el mundo de las bellas artes, sus mundos e intereses jamás habían coincidido hasta ahora , de hecho, hasta que comenzó a trabajar en la academia, Evan jamás había visto bailar a Jared, tal vez un par de veces moviéndose por la sala de su casa, pero nunca seriamente, nunca lo vio ensayar, practicar o hacer... algo,  simplemente confiaba en que era un buen bailarín, pero tampoco parecía tener mayores intenciones de migrar de Rochester, se le veía cómodo en el lugar donde había sido criado, como si no tuviese ambición en su carrera.

Dicho de alguna forma más simple: a los ojos de Evan, a Jared le gustaba bailar, pero no le apasionaba.

El viernes por la tarde por fin había llegado. Luego de tener una pequeña crisis de ansiedad sobre qué ropa debía llevar puesta y fingir dónde quedaba el restaurant que Connor había propuesto , pudo calmarse antes de la cita que iba a tener.

Cita.

Esas palabras sonaban extrañas para él, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que salió con alguien? Los últimos tres años había estado tocando en una orquesta en Nueva York y no estaba particularmente interesado en tener citas, no le había gustado  nadie lo suficiente como para siquiera intentarlo y, sobre las relaciones, tuvo un par, pero nada realmente serio.

No es que Connor fuese la primera persona que realmente le gustase como para ir a una cita, pero después de tantos años sin tener una, era como si nunca las hubiese tenido. 

En la mañana de ese día, había nevado un poco, como si el invierno se rehusara a marcharse y quisiese dar un último espectáculo antes de irse, así que no era de extrañar que la noche estuviese un poco fría  y seca, haciendo que la espera de cinco minutos. Además de su ansiedad, se sintiera un poco más larga.

Cuando vio aparecer a Connor, su corazón se aceleró. Levantó su mano para saludarlo y entraron juntos al  restaurant.  El más alto había llamado antes para hacer una reservación , así no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo más.

Solo cuando estuvieron dentro y cuando Connor se sacó el abrigo que llevaba, con la iluminación adecuada y la música de fondo, fue que pudo notar lo guapo que Connor se veía .

—Te ves bien —dijo Connor, ocultando su cara tras la carta del restaurant— El t raje se ajusta perfecto a ti.

—Gracias, también te ves muy bien—respondió Evan, ligeramente sonrojado—  lo usé en varias competencias y un par de veces tocando con la orquesta donde trabajé.

El mesero les interrumpió para pedir su orden, luego de que la tomara, retomaron la conversación que apenas iniciaba.

—¿Has participado en muchas competencias?

—No tantas, en realidad —bebió un poco del vino antes de seguir — Pero si las suficientes  para tener un par de premios, ¿qué hay de ti?

Connor hizo una mueca y su cara parecía indicar que estaba pensando.

—En una que otra, hace unos años gané uno que otro premio —dijo con un movimiento de mano, quitándole importancia al asunto — ¿No hay otra cosa de mí que quieras saber?

Evan sonrió, parecía que de alguna forma estaba evitando el tema, peor el que le diese el pie a preguntar por más cosas era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

—Sí, de hecho, quiero saber muchas cosas sobre ti

Salto de página

—¿Ah sí, Hansen? — respondió, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo también— ¿Qué tanto quieres conocerme?

Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa por ese comentario.

—Estoy bastante interesado en saber cómo conseguiste el protagónico —t amborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa, acercándolos a los otros a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba— hace un tiempo dijiste que sería historia para otro momento y creo que es un buen mo mento.

Connor estiró  su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del pianista.

—Sí, de hecho, es un buen momento para contarla.


	12. Liebesträume

El mesero le llevó sus platos, rellenó sus copas de vino. Connor otra vez se veía cansado, igual que hace una semana, pero parecía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos abiertos, el otro suspiró un poco y, luego de comer un poco comenzó a hablar.

—La versión corta de eso es que era un desafío que Zoe me dio y llegó demasiado lejos —rio para sí negando con la cabeza suavemente—Sé perfectamente lo que dicen de mí o, al menos, en rasgos generales, ¿tú has escuchado sobre eso? ¿sobre esos rumores?

Se sintió un poco incómodo, nunca pensó que Connor le preguntaría tan directamente sobre ese tema. Asintió con la cabeza y bebió un poco antes de responder.

—Sí, de hecho, fue de las primeras cosas que escuché —observó al bailarín hacer una mueca— me dijeron que habías hecho la audición para robarle el protagónico a alguien, que luego la empujaste y esa chica se lesionó.

Connor rodó los ojos mientras comía un poco.

— Lo segundo que dijiste, lo de la chica, es nuevo, es interesante ver como mutan esas porquerías —suspiró nuevamente y pasó su mano por su cabello— Claramente no fue para robarle el protagónico a nadie, como dije, fue más un desafío que se salió que llegó demasiado lejos. Originalmente, tenía planeado hacer la audición para el príncipe, no estaba particularmente interesado en el rol, pero sí quería hacer la audición. Pero cuando veía vídeos de las interpretaciones del cisne eran... maravillosas, sabes, no tengo otra forma de describirlo, la forma en que las bailarinas cambiaban su personalidad era perfecto a mis ojos. Mientras veía uno de esos vídeos para internalizar al personaje, Zoe dijo que debía hacer la audición para el cisne y, luego de una discusión muy larga donde ella aceptaría a ser mi profesora si conseguía el papel, comenzamos a ensayar juntos.

—Nunca fue para robarle el protagónico a alguien.

—Nunca fue para robarle el protagónico a alguien —respondió Connor— porque, para ser honesto, nunca creí que me iban a escoger. Después de salir y de evadir la mirada de las demás personas en la academia, pasaron un par de días para que Eliza me llamara a su oficina, claramente pensé lo peor, pero resultó ser que quería avisarme que el papel era mío.

—Me alegra saber que nunca empujaste a nadie.

Rieron sin preocupación, soltaron sus manos por unos momentos y Evan observó a Connor disfrutar su comida, conversaron de varios temas hasta que terminaron de comer y pagasen la cuenta.

Ambos salieron del restaurant sin intenciones de que aquella velada terminara. Se quedaron en silencio bajo la luz de los faroles y los autos pasando por la calle, ninguno de los dos quería moverse, pero la noche en Rochester era fría y, si bien el corazón de ambos rogaba que no se separaran, lo cierto era que no podían quedarse allí de pie por siempre.

—Creo que... debería ir a casa, se está haciendo tarde—dijo Evan, por fin.

Vio a su acompañante sonreír y, en un acto rápido, lo tomó lo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

—Podemos ir a mi departamento, si quieres— susurró Connor cerca del oído del más bajo, con un tono seductor— Será mejor que aceptes la invitación y te quedes toda la noche.

—Ya que insistes — Respondió, con una voz que temblaba ligeramente.

Tomaron un taxi y se sentaron en la parte trasera, sus manos apenas se rozaban, pero ese toque era suficiente para quemar su piel y hacer retumbar su corazón. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, con cierta necesidad de que sus cuerpos se tocaran, lo que se reflejaba en los múltiples intentos de Connor para besar a su compañero o de poner una de sus manos demasiado cerca de su entrepierna.

Mierda, quería tener sexo con él. No, necesitaba tener sexo con Connor.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, atravesaron con rapidez el vestíbulo y subieron al ascensor, una vez cerró las puertas y quedaron a solas mientras subían al piso diez, el más alto tomó el rostro de Evan con firmeza entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo, ¿quién podía culparlos? A fin de cuenta llevaban todo el día aguantando esas horribles ganas de hacerlo. Evan no se quedó atrás, correspondió el beso con rapidez y pasión, tirando con una de sus manos el cabello del otro haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido que se escuchó como la mejor melodía del mundo para sus oídos.

Las puertas se abrieron y se separaron de golpe pensando que alguien podía subir, hasta que cayeron en cuenta que habían llegado a su destino. Bajaron del ascensor y Connor comenzó a buscar las llaves del departamento en su saco, la introdujo en la puerta y abrió.

La casa del bailarín era preciosa y se veía bien cuidada. Era bastante grande para ser un departamento.

—Ponte cómodo, Evan

pesar de que había reducido su ansiedad con los años, no lograba "ponerse cómodo" cuando se lo decían, así que solo se quedó de pie en la sala de estar.

A primera vista se podía observar una barra de ballet, lo cual le causó mucha ternura por algún motivo inexplicable, un estante con varios libros y vinilos, además de fotos familiares. No pasó desapercibido para Evan la presencia de un piano de pared en la sala, se acercó a él embobado pasó sus dedos por la madera y notó enseguida el polvo acumulado ahí, pero su corazón le llamaba a tocar, así que, en un acto máximo de confianza, levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas y se sentó en el taburete.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpOtuoHL45Y>

Connor escuchó el tímido sonido del piano venir desde su sala de estar, un escalofrío subió por su espalda y se quedó paralizo. Jamás creyó volver a escuchar ese piano sonar nuevamente.

Pero era Evan quien tocaba, solo era Evan tocando el piano.

Terminó de servir las copas de vino y se quedó observando al otro desde la puerta. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero era impresionante lo mucho que cambiaba su rostro cuando tocaba.

¿Acaso era eso lo que el resto veía en él cuando bailaba?

No era capaz de reconocer el nombre y compositor la pieza que el otro interpretaba, pero la forma en que lo tocaba... lograba crear un noséqué en su pecho, sintiendo la necesidad de bailar la danza que tanto amaba y, aunque su corazón le decía "hazlo" sabía que no era tan buena idea, su cuerpo sin calentar y sin la ropa adecuada... simplemente sonaba a lesión por todas partes.

Cuando la melodía cesó, Connor no tenía palabras. Se acercó hasta Evan, le entregó una de las copas y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Mierda, eso fue... hermoso. Eres talentoso y... parecía que depositaste toda tu alma en ello.

El rubio bebió de la copa, sonrió un poco y le hizo un espacio al dueño de casa para que se sentara junto a él.

—No creo ser talentoso, sinceramente.

Con cierta nostalgia siguió bebiendo, disfrutando el sabor del vino que Connor había servido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Busqué tu nombre en internet cuando nos dijeron que ibas a ser el pianista durante los ensayos. —Dijo Connor antes de hacer una pequeña pausa— Eres jodidamente talentoso, Hansen, has ganado muchos concursos, o al menos eso dice internet.

—Eso solo demuestra que solo soy muy bueno imitando el trabajo del resto y ensayo mucho, pero jamás he creado algo.

Giró con cuidado su cabeza y se sorprendió de ver a Connor molesto. Incluso así se veía lindo.

—Escucha, te diré dos cosas en este maldito instante: una, es muy raro que dé cumplidos, así que créeme cuando te digo que creo que eres talentoso. Segundo, con ese comentario que acabas de decir, desacreditaste la carrera de un montón de músicos y bailarines. ¿Quién mierda dijo que el talento se medía en la capacidad de composición de alguien? Es decir, sí, puedes ser increíblemente bueno "imitando" a alguien, pero, Evan Hansen. —Connor lo apuntó con el dedo y bebió algo de vino antes de continuar hablando— Hay algo en la forma que tocas, en la forma en la que interpretas lo que tocas que haces que seas distinto de cualquier puto pianista que haya pisado este suelo.

Quedó un poco sorprendido por la forma en la que el otro le respondió y rio un poco, lo que también descolocó a Connor.

—De qué te ríes, Evan, no es gracioso lo que-

—No, eso lo tengo claro, solo que nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Supongo que tienes razón.

Dejó la copa vacía sobre el piano y besó al otro con cariño, tomó una de las manos del contrario y la puso entre las suyas.

Mierda, el pianista era demasiado tierno para el corazón del bailarín. No lo merecía.

—Tengo un motivo, lo juro. Puedo contarlo si quieres.

—Soy todo oídos.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y luego, casi como si detrás del castaño se revivieran las tiernas imágenes de su infancia, llevó su vista hacia algún punto. Eran tantos los recuerdos que venían a su memoria que era difícil escoger solo uno.

—Bueno, supongo que, si buscaste mi nombre en internet, apareció que mi padre es Mark Hansen, ¿Cierto?

Vio como el otro asentía con suavidad, así que continuó.

—Él era pianista, a mí impresión el mejor pianista que pudo existir. Crecí escuchándolo tocar y practicar, así que no fue sorpresa para nadie que quisiera aprender también. Mi papá... se encargó de enseñarme lo básico y, gracias a una beca, me inscribieron en un conservatorio para formalizar mis estudios. Al igual que en la academia de ballet, a fin de año se realiza un concierto mostrando lo que habíamos aprendido.

Soltó la mano de Connor y puso la cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario.

—Cuando... cuando íbamos de regreso a casa, mi papá, mi mamá y yo, un conductor que se quedó dormido al volante nos chocó, pero no fue solo eso, porque iban otros autos alrededor y sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. Todos quienes estuvimos involucrados en el choque fuimos llevados al hospital con rapidez, con mi mamá logramos sobrevivir, pero...

—¿Tu papá...no?

Evan suspiró y llevó una de sus manos hasta el piano.

—Murió antes de que llegáramos al hospital. Bueno, él y los que estaban mucho peor que nosotros. Los médicos decían que era increíble que mamá y yo no quedáramos con secuelas o cicatrices luego de algo así. Tal vez no es la historia que esperabas oír esta noche, pero creo que jamás seré tan bueno como él.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos segundos, solo se escuchaban sus acompasadas respiraciones.

—¿Te gustaría hacer un brindis por tu papá, Evan?

—Creo que... sería un hermoso gesto.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina con sus copas, Connor volvió a llenar ambas y dejó la botella a un lado.

—Brindo por... Mark Hansen, el mejor pianista y papá que pudo existir. Sé que estarías orgulloso de mí.

Chocaron sus copas y se quedaron allí de pie. Entre conversación y conversación, entre beso y beso, el líquido fue bajando en contraste con el alcohol que subía por sus cuerpos. Connor tomó las manos de Evan y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, donde comenzaron a besarse, esta vez con más calma que en el ascensor. Lentamente el castaño soltó el agarre que mantenía con el otro y lo acercó hacia él, mientras cambiaba los besos en los labios por otros en el cuello, soltó un suspiro y puso sus manos en la cintura del bailarín, quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos con una expresión que no pudo interpretar, Evan le sonrió y lo besó en los labios, observando la forma en la que Connor relajaba su rostro.

Ambos se sacaron la parte superior del traje con cierta desesperación, estaban bastante excitados y los besos ya no eran suficientes. Comenzaron a desabotonar sus camisas y Evan dio un rápido vistazo al abdomen de Connor.

Dios santo, completamente desnudo debía ser mucho más guapo todavía.

Si en algún punto dejaron de besarse, luego de que se quitaran la parte superior de la ropa volvieron a retomarlo, casi por un acto instintivo entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello del otro mientras este volvía a tomarlo por la cintura. Comenzó a bajar sus manos para recorrer la esbelta espalda de Connor.

—Evan...—Dijo despacio, mientras su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar con rapidez. El anterior mencionado volvió a besarlo y esta vez él lo tomó por la cintura— basta, ¡basta! —Gritó mientras empujaba con brusquedad al pianista, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos y se abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraban en su piel.

—¿C-Connor? ¿estás bien? Disculpa si fui muy rápido yo...

—¡Cállate! —volvió a gritar, parecía que intentaba calmar su respiración, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Limpió las lágrimas que habían encontrado paso en su rostro y, todavía con la respiración alterada, se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Por favor, vete, Evan.

Quedó paralizado y sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando. Su corazón se aceleró y ninguna respuesta que su cerebro le daba sonaba cien por ciento convincente. Hasta que recordó algo que había sucedido unas horas antes.

—Tú... tú dijiste me quedara toda la noche aquí, contigo ¿o me equivoco?

Dio un par de pasos y recogió el saco de Connor.

—Así que, si tú quieres, lo haré. No te voy a dejar solo.

Se sentó junto al otro y puso la prenda de ropa sobre su espalda, mientras con una de sus manos le hacía cariño en sus cabellos. Se quedaron así hasta que el más alto dejó de llorar, Evan besó su nuca antes de levantarse para ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

—No, por favor, Evan...quédate aquí—dijo, sujetando el brazo del otro y con la cabeza gacha todavía—Por favor, Ev.

—Tranquilo, solo voy a buscarte algo para que bebas, no iré a ninguna parte.

Soltó con cuidado el agarre que mantenía con el otro y lo dejó ir.

¿Alguna vez desaparecían esos malos recuerdos de su mente?

Mientras escuchaba los pasos ajenos alejarse de la habitación, dejó caer su espalda sobre la cama y secó las lágrimas que habían encontrado paso por su rostro. Se puso de pie y levantó la ropa que estaba en el suelo, colgó en su closet y sacó dos de sus pijamas: uno para Evan y otro para él. Con rapidez se lo puso y acostó en su cama.

Diablos, ¿por qué el rubio se estaba demorando tanto? Solo fue a buscar un maldito vaso con agua, necesitaba uno de sus abrazos y sus besos.

Estúpido Evan.

Se quedó esperándolo allí y lo vio aparecer con dos tazas de té y unas galletas.

—Perdón por husmear en tu cocina, pero creo que vale la pena.

Con cuidado, caminó hasta el borde de la cama y puso la bandeja sobre las piernas de Connor, luego lo besó en la frente y se sentó al otro lado, junto a él.

—Dejé un pijama para ti por allá, para que te cambies. Sé que vas a decir que mejor duermes en el sofá para no molestar, pero no, así que más te vale que te lo pongas rápido y vengas a acostarse mientras tomamos té.

Rio un poco por la actitud demandante de Connor, podía parecer rudo, pero entendía claramente el mensaje: No me abandones.

Fue al baño a cambiarse (a esas alturas la vergüenza había vuelto a su cuerpo) y luego volvió, se introdujo con cuidado entre las sábanas y tomó la taza de té entre sus manos.

Eran las dos de la mañana y, aunque habían estado todo el día juntos, parecía que no se acaban las cosas de las que podían conversar, a veces solo se quedaban en silencio y se besaban unos segundos antes de volver a conversar.

Cuando el té se acabó, dejaron la bandeja en el piso, apagaron las luces y se acurrucaron junto al otro. Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de ambos, hasta que finalmente se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

¿Podía terminar esa noche de otra forma mucho mejor? 


End file.
